Muggle It
by 00PhoenixFeather00
Summary: When a class assignment pairs two students who have never seen eye to eye together for two weeks during the summer, sparks are bound to fly, along with tempers, tears and clothing? JPLE. Rating will stay the same.
1. The Last Assignment

Summary: When a class assignment pairs two students who have never seen eye to eye together for two weeks during the summer, sparks are bound to fly, along with tempers, tears and clothing? JPLE. Rating may change.

A.N.: J.K.Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, they all own Harry Potter. I own nothing. I can barely afford gas for my car let alone try to copyright a story for a fanfic site. And if you, Mrs. Rowling would just put out a new Harry Potter book each week we uber-fans wouldn't have to take matters into our own hands and hope to Merlin you don't sue us for plagiarism.

This isn't my first fic just the first one I've had the nerve to post, most of the time they are just a very weird catharsis. I appreciate your opinions so please review and tell me what you think! Will update often. Rating will most likely change later just to be on the safe side.

**Muggle It**

**Ch. 1 The Last Assignment**

There wasn't one student who wasn't thrilled for it to be the end of term. Well….that wasn't exactly true.

The red head sitting in the front of her charms classroom was, to say the least, not thrilled at the prospect of spending two months in the same house as her sister. Sure she loved her parents dearly, as she did her sister. She loved her sister. She just didn't like her very much.

At least at Hogwarts she had her friends, her teachers and her beloved classes. At home all she would have was her owl, Ingrid.

"Psst! Evans! Psst!"

On the bright side she wouldn't have to deal with James Potter and his friends. Next to them Petunia was a right pleasure.

"Evans!"

"What!" She turned around to glare at him. Flitwick was lecturing and the last thing she needed as to loose points because he though the middle of class was a perfect opportunity to ask her out, again.

The boy with messy black hair and mischievous hazel eyes just grinned at her. "I was wondering if I could borrow your notes after class?"

"For what class?"

"This one."

"But your in this class James."

"Yeah but Padfoot here made me play hangman for the first part."

"Well that's your problem then."

She turned pointedly back to her own parchment and picked up her quill, peeved that she had missed what Professor Flitwick had said on blemish charms. Behind her she could hear snickering.

"Remember when Wormtail tried that one?" James's friend asked.

"Might have worked if you had told him the right incantation."

"Where would the fun be in that?"

"Well, his whole face wouldn't have swollen up like one giant pimple then burst all over my best robes for one."

"Exactly, like I said where would the fun have been in that"

"Do you have something to add to this discussion Mr. Black? Or can I assume you and Mr. Potter are only comparing your successful administrations of this charm? The very tiny teacher interjected.

The class burst into laughter as both boys went slight red. The smile on the redheads face was to the point of almost being painful.

"If your quite finished would you mind terribly if I continued on with the review, your examination is, after all next week."

"Sorry Sir." They both chanted. James looked over to the boy on the other side of him, who was trying his hardest not to chuckle as he stared down at his parchment.

"Shut up Moony." This only made her and the other boy laugh harder.

"Evans…come on Evans."

"No." She said simply as she was followed down the hall.

"What if I said pretty please?"

"She would probably think your more of a fairy than she already does." A boy slightly taller than James with long black hair hanging in his eyes handsomely said, as he draped his arm over her shoulder and grinned.

"Come on Lily. Be a pal and give us your notes. I swear I won't let Prongsie here wrinkle them up by sleeping with them under his pillow again."

Lily shot a look at James who went crimson, letting her know that the idiot next to her might not have been joking. A disturbing idea.

She picked up his hand gingerly and promptly removed it from her shoulder. "Sorry Sirius, you and uh…Prongsie, are just going to have to harasses some other girl for them."

"But we enjoy harassing you, and in a week we will all be out of school and will not have the distinct pleasure of seeing the look of annoyance and disgust that swims across your pretty little face at the very sight of us, for nearly two long months." Sirius whined.

Lily sighed happily. "Two months with out you lot. It almost makes going home worth it."

"Oh well, there's always next year. Come on Moony, Divination awaits."

The two sauntered off towards the Divination tower, one of which was thinking much too highly of himself, leaving them alone. Something Lily was now painfully aware of as he looked at her funny.

"What, you're not looking forward to going home?"

The joking was gone from his voices he seemed vaguely…concerned? Lily hugged her books as they walked in the direction of their muggle studies class.

"I don't get on well with my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister. I've seen you at the train station and it's always just your parents…I figured you were an only child."

"Nope. Older sister. Petunia."

James let out a small snort of laughter. "Sorry."

"No it's quite alright. My mum is fond of gardening…I supposed I got luckier than she did."

"Lily's pretty. It fits you." He smiled at her, "Why doesn't she ever see you off?"

Blushing slightly from his first comment, she felt her breath catch slightly as she replied. "Oh, doesn't like magic mostly, or me. We've never gotten along very well, then I came here and things have just gotten worse."

She was no longer blushing over his comment, merely the fact she had just shared a rather personal detail with him. "Not that you care." She recovered with stiffly.

James seemed a little startled at her sudden coolness to him. "Well, at least you have a sister. I'm an only child."

"And you're complaining?"

"I always wanted siblings."

"Huh. I figured you would be the type who likes all the attention on yourself."

Lily regretted it the moment she said it. He was being unusually nice and trying to have a conversation that didn't involve him threatening to hang someone by their ankles if she didn't go out with him.

"Sorry."

"Itsfine." He said it so quickly she knew he was slight hurt…Why did she care? It was James Potter. She had spent a good part of the last two and a half years hurting his feelings. Maybe because this time she hadn't actually been trying to.

"No, it was rude. I'm sorry."

"You could go out with me to make up for it?" He grinned at her.

And there was the James Potter she knew and loathed.

"I'd rather be Severus Snape's hair brush."

James just chuckled. "Come on Evans. We all know Snivelus doesn't own a hairbrush. Let alone use one. What do you say? You hurt my feelings back there. I'm fragile right now. Rejection might send me over the edge."

"As long as it's over the edge of the Astronomy Tower, I'll be perfectly fine with telling you no."

"That was cold Evans."

"Well that's life Potter."

They walked into Muggle Studies both smiling a little. She quickly departed his side and made her way to her desk on the other side of the room.

As she sat down a girl with short blond hair just raised her eyebrows at her. "You and Mr. Potter looked quite friendly back their, did he finally break down and hit you with a love potion?"

"Just telling him to jump off the Astronomy Tower."

"Ah. Business as usual them."

"And don't forget to put extra emphasis on studying currency rates. I guarantee that they will show up on your exam." The Professor finished dryly.

Students were already beginning to pack up there things. James was snickering about something with his short, nervous looking friend as Lily set down her quill.

"With that, I would like to tell you about an exciting opportunity being offered to NEWT Muggle Studies students, that being you. This is an extra credit assignment along with a very rare learning experience. This summer, Hogwarts students, such as yourselves are given the chance to stay in a muggle home and experience their culture first hand! With your NEWT exams next spring I cannot stress how much this could benefit you. Muggles who have ties to the Wizarding world, such as liaisons, Squibs and wizards living in non-magical households, will work as host families. Two students will go to each family so as not to be too overwhelmed by the change. For two weeks you will live as Muggles!

He looked around excitedly, only so see a room of blank faces staring back at him.

"Then you'll write a short essay on the experience and for participating your grade this term and next will be raised one grade level upon receiving the essay. Thought the help it will give you on your NEWT's is reward enough in itself. Can I see the hands of all who might be interested?"

Lily's hand shot into the air along with a few, much more intrigued classmates. The blond looked at her questioningly. "Lily, you already live in a non-magic household."

"Yes, in a non-magical household where Petunia planning her wedding to that great ugly brute Vernon. I'd stay in Azkaban if it would get me away from her crying because she has to have Daisies instead of Sunflowers."

James leaned over to his nervous friend and scoffed. "Right. Finally allowed to use magic outside of school and they want us to live like Muggles. Fat chance eh Wormtail?"

"Yeah. Fat chance." He paroted.

James looked around at all the people with their hands in the air. His eyes fell on Lily's raised arm and before he knew what he was doing his own shot into the air.

"And Mr. Potter makes ten! Lovely! An even number."

Lily's head flew around to see him with his hand in the air. "Great."

"Oh don't worry. It just means he won't be able to pester you with owls all summer. Remember last year?"

How could she forget? She spent half the summer trying to convince her mum to let her buy black out curtains so at least they couldn't find the house at night.

"Besides. It's probably going to be girls with girls, boys with boys."

"So raise your hand so we can go somewhere together." Lily implored.

"Sorry Lily, I'm going to France with my parents and my brothers hot dorm mate. I'd let you take your holiday to Azkaban before I missed that."

"Thanks."

Lily sat in her favorite corner of the commons with her nose in a book. She was now half way through her exams and Transfiguration always gave her a bit of trouble.

She leapt out of her seat as the book was snatched out of her hands. She looked up and saw those annoying hazel eyes staring down at her. "Don't bother with this one, its rubbish."

"Give me my book back."

"No, really," He flopped down arrogantly in the chair across from her. "I'm doing you a favor. The whole chapter on Animagus is a load of crap. If you want to do a little extra reading on the subject I have a couple in my room that might be helpful."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Really, I wouldn't mind, or I can just bring them with me and you can borrow them over the summer."

"Excuse me."

"Oh, you haven't heard, well no you wouldn't, hiding back here. Professor Gale just posted housemates for the little class project."

"Oh no."

"Ohhh yes." He was grinning like a complete madman. She looked past him and saw his three stupid friends laughing their stupid heads off by the fire as they watched.

"Your joking right, this is a joke."

"When have I ever joked with you?" He asked innocently, as his big dumb grin kept getting even bigger and dumber by the minute. He was loving this.

"Why are you doing this? You have a good grade, you don't need any help."

"Neither do you and your muggleborn too boot. I just want to expand my mind and learn to appreciate these people for the inventive and amusing folks that they are. You, my dear Evans just want to get away from your sister."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him and he seemed to know he might have crossed a line.

"Either way, Gale put us at the same house so I just though I would let you know. He has all the information posted on his office door if you want to check it out."

He scuffed his shoe nervously as her eyes had yet to stop glaring at him. "Uh…here's your book back. But…really don't listen to anything he says about Animagus, he's way off and McGonagall is a bit touchy about how you describe the transformation process. Which is on the exam, supposedly, which you know. So…yeah. uh, Transfiguring the Untransfigurable by Amelia Animalis is a good one. They have it in the library. Yeah. Bye." He stammered lamely.

He stood up, looking embarrassed and rather flustered and hurried back over to the idiots and sunk so low into an armchair all she could see was the very top of his messy hair.

Was James Potter feeling guilty about a rude comment? Next she was going to see Sirius and Severus skipping down to the Quidditch pitch holding hands and singing the Hogwarts song together.

When she did finally get the nerve to make her way to Professor Gales office door she saw that James had not in fact been lying. They were staying in the same house for two weeks. She remembered telling Lavinia she would rather stay at Azkaban than be with Petunia. She just couldn't decide which was worse: Azkaban or James. Sulking she made her way to her last exam, Transfiguring the Untransfigurable hidden under her arm.

So, tell me what you think. I have it pretty much planned out, it doesn't fit exactly with J.K. Rowlings time line, but it's close, with obvious creative licence. I'm trying to keep the characters as close to how she potrays them, I hope I'm doing them some justice. Thanks for reading!


	2. At A Whiff

Summary: When a class assignment pairs two students who have never seen eye to eye together for two weeks during the summer, sparks are bound to fly, along with tempers, tears and clothing? JPLE. Rating may change.

A.N.: J.K.Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, they all own Harry Potter. I own nothing. I can barely afford gas for my car let alone try to copyright a story for a fanfic site. And if you, Mrs. Rowling would just put out a new Harry Potter book each week we uber-fans wouldn't have to take matters into our own hands and hope to Merlin you don't sue us for plagiarism.

This isn't my first fic just the first one I've had the nerve to post, most of the time they are just a very weird catharsis. I appreciate your opinions so please review and tell me what you think! Will update often. Rating will most likely change later just to be on the safe side.

**Muggle It**

**Ch. 2 At a Whiff **

"LILY!"

A pair of green eyes flew open, blinking in the sunlight.

"LILY!"

She pulled the blankets over her head as her door flew open. The girl her parents still insisted was her sister burst in.

"LILY!"

"Whaaa…t." She yawned out lazily.

"You borrowed my pink jumper!"

"I did not. I don't even wear pink."

"You borrowed it and spilled ink all down the front."

"Petunia. Get out, I didn't ruin your stupid jumper." She just rubbed her eyes sleepily. Her sister just huffed at her and stormed out, slamming the door so hard it flew back open. Lily just picked up her wand from her bedside table and flicked the door closed as she rolled back over to get a bit more sleep.

"Lily?"

Lily just groaned as she was awoken once again. Why wouldn't these people just let her sleep?. She had to deal with a certain exasperating dark haired wizard later and would need her rest.

"Lily, are you awake?"

"No."

"Your friend is here."

"My what?" Her eyes opened to see her mother standing in the doorway. She and Petunia had the same features but her mothers tended to be much less harsh, due to the presence of a soul.

"Your friend dear, you should have told me he was coming. I would have made sure you were awake."

"Oh no."

"He's quite cute."

"Ohhh no. No, No, No."

She got out of bed quickly grabbing her wand, not caring that she was currently in unicorn covered pajama bottoms and an oversized Wimborne Wasps shirt.

She took the stairs down to the living room two at a time as her mother called something about a hairbrush and lip-gloss after her.

"What!" She spat with rage, "Are you doing here?"

He turned around and grinned at her appearance.

"Having a bit of a lie in Evans?" He looked her up and down innocently, as her father was standing there. "Has anyone ever told you that you look smashing in the mornings? But the Wasps? Come on, everyone knows Puddlemere is going to take the league."

"I asked you what you were doing here."

"We have to get to that house using Muggle transportation. Its part of the rules. And seeing how we are going to the same place, and I don't exactly live anywhere near here and it doesn't specify where we have to depart from, it only seemed logical I came here first. Its all in the owl I sent you."

"I Never Got An Owl." She growled.

As if on cue a large black Owl flew in the kitchen window and held out a letter for her. She took it grudgingly and watched as the Owl flew onto his shoulder.

"What, did you send this then apperate over?"

"No. I gave him and hour head start." He just smiled sweetly at her. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Lily just seethed at him. However her parents were looking at her expectedly now. "Fine. Mum. Dad. This is James Potter. I have the distinct misfortunes of sharing a house at school with him."

"Lily! That was rude." Her mother scolded.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it Mrs. Evans. Its just this little game Lily and I have. She's shy about you finding out I'm her boyfriend."

Lily went Gryffindor red as her parents turned to look at her. "He is NOT my boyfriend. James tell them you are not my boyfriend!"

James just chuckled. "Sick of me already sweetheart?" He laughed as she batted him on the arm. "No. She's right, I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Evans. See she pulled a little prank on me at the end of the year and I had to get her back."

"A prank" Mr. Evans asked.

"Well not so much a prank as she and her friends putting Stinksap in my hair gel."

Lily couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Only they put a temporary smell masking charm on it."

With that Lily did laugh as her parents looked at her. "Well, it really was funny, half way through Defense Against the Dark Arts it smelled as though he had washed it hair with rotten manure. And we only did it because you though it would be funny to charm Lavinia's boyfriends eyebrows off."

"That was Sirius."

"Well there was a slight chance he would use your gel."

"I can't help it if her boyfriend is a dirty rotten Quidditch player. He broke one of our Chaser's arms during the last match."

"He didn't do it on purpose."

"He hit her with a bat."

They both stopped to see the Evans staring at them, looking rather amused.

"The point is, he's not my boyfriend."

"Yet."

Lily glared at him. "I'm going to go change. Don't touch anything." She walked past him coolly.

As Lily walked up the stairs she stopped in horror.

"Oh, Hey, you must be Petunia."

Lily covered her mouth. "Oh no." She started to turn around.

"Lily talks about you a lot. I heard your getting married. Congratulations."

She vaguely heard her sister stutter out something resembling a thank you.

"Vernon, right? Works with drills?"

"Y..Yes."

"Yeah. Lily said he's becoming pretty successful. Never had much of a need for drills but I've heard there dead useful."

"So this is it."

Lily looked up as James walked into her room. "I always pictured there to be more books, and one of those cute pink canopy beds. Dunno why."

"Well, I would appreciate it if you didn't try to imagine my room anymore thank you."

"Don't have to do I? Now that I've seen the real thing. Your families nice."

"My mum and dad are."

"Petunia doesn't seem that bad."

"That's because she too afraid your going to turn her into a cockroach or something." She zipped up her bag, slightly peeved that he was currently looking at pictures on her shelf.

James let out a loud laugh. "Is this you?" He brought a picture over to her. Lily looked down at the little redheaded girl dressed in a little white tutu.

"Uh, yeah."

"What in the world are you wearing?"

"A costume"

"Was it Halloween or something?"

"No. It was my first dance recital."

"What's that?"

"Its…never mind." She said, trying to take it.

"No. Really come on, because if you don't tell me that there was a reason for you wearing this, I'm just going to take the mickey out of you for it for the next two weeks."

"It was a ballet recital. I used to dance. It's a muggle thing. You wouldn't understand." She got it from his grip and held it carefully.

He looked at her looking at the picture. She looked…sad.

"If it helps…you were a really cute kid." He said. She blushed and quickly put it back on the shelf. "No, really you were. I was a funny looking little kid. I had these dreadful knobby knees and I was short, I wore glasses."

"You don't wear glasses."

"Actually Evans, I do. See, there's a lot you don't know about me."

"We've lived in the same house for six years and I've never seen you wear glasses."

"That's because I only wear them during the summers, well not this summer. And at night. I do a Seeing Charm. First spell I ever learned. First year I jumped on the train, ducked into the bathroom and whala, I'm the breathtakingly handsome bloke you see before you."

Lily scoffed lightly. "Why?"

"Why what? Am I so handsome? Well you'll have to ask my parents that."

"Why deal with charms and not just wear your glasses. Their part of who you are, why hide it just because you think it might make you look cooler. And you still have knobby knees I saw you and all your friends swimming in the lake last term."

"Checking out my legs are you Evans?" He wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Merely laughing at them."

James went red and shifted uncomfortably. It took her a moment to realize that he was genuinely embarrassed. Could it be that James Potter wasn't the disgustingly confident person he tried to pass himself off as? Self-conscious about the fact that he did in fact have knobby knees?

"They weren't that bad…I have funny looking feet." She said hopefully, trying to help the awkward silence that had filled the room.

James just chuckled lightly and handed the picture back to her. "Anyways…you were pretty…still are." He smiled thoughtfully. "I definitely hope our kids take after you."

Lily glared at him. "In your dreams Potter."

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "For now."

He grinned at her as he walked out leaving her standing there a little breathless. They had been standing not a foot apart. She could still sense his smell lingering where he had been. A sort of spicy sweet sweat and soap. It was intoxicating.

Intoxicating? James Potter was not intoxicating! Toxic, yes, infuriating most definitely, but not intoxicating.

Then why was she still rooted on the spot still trying to breathe in the last bit of him? She shook her head and looked back at the picture on the shelf. It was right next to her old ballet slippers. She touched them lightly, not seeing James watching her in the doorway. When she did look over, he was gone. And she, much to her surprise, was disappointed.

"Ok. Be good and if you need anything call us."

"Ok Mum." She hugged her mother then her father. "Bye Daddy."

"Goodbye sweetheart. Have fun."

"Er…I'll try."

They stood in Kings Cross in front of the train that would take them to the town they were staying in.

"Oh, and it was nice to meet you James." Her mother smiled at the boy.

"It was lovely to meet you too Mrs. Evans." He shook her hand gently, then went on to shake her fathers hand more firmly. "I hope to be seeing you both soon."

Mrs. Evans couldn't help but smile at her daughter as James picked up his trunk and her suitcase. She leaned in and whispered to Lily. "Cute, Funny, and Well-mannered. Tell me he's smart to boot and I might consider leaving your father for him."

Lily looked at her mum, horrified. "Mum!"

"Oh look at that, its your train. Have a good time dear."

"Give me back my suitcase."

"I'm being polite."

"Your being chauvinistic."

"My dad always carries my mum's bag."

"Well your not your dad and I'm not your mum."

"Give it a rest will you. I'm just trying to be nice." He said as he put her bag and his trunk into an overhead compartment and motioned to a seat.

Lily sat in the seat by the window with her arms crossed as he sat down next to her. He was looking around curiously. "I think I like the Hogwarts Express better."

"It is much nicer."

"Yeah."

They were quiet for what seemed like the longest minute in human history. James suddenly found the need to find something on his finger very interesting as she dug for a non-existing pack of gum in her purse.

The train started with a lurch and they began to head off towards their new home for two weeks.

"You know, I don't know why I couldn't have just brought Moe with me."

"What?" Lily just stared at him.

"I bring him on the Hogwarts Express all the time, he likes it."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Moe, What if he has trouble finding us?"

"Who's Moe?"

"Moe, my owl."

"Ohhh. You named your owl Moe?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"That's not an Owl name."

"What and Ingrid is?"

"Yes. And how did you know my Owls name?"

"I happen to be very smart. That and you had her cage on your desk with her name on it." He smiled at her. "And Moe happens to be a perfectly fine name for and owl. Better than Sirius, he named his Hefner."

"Hefner?"

"Yeah like after Huge Hefner?"

"Who?"

"He's this muggle who…never mind." He smirked awkwardly and stretched out in the seat the best he could.

"Why did you say all those things to Petunia earlier?" She asked.

"What things?"

"I heard your talk to her when I left the room. You told her I talked nicely about her and…how did you know about Vernon? I know I didn't tell you."

"I'm smart remember."

"James."

"I just thought if maybe she thought you were saying nice stuff about her to all your freaky friends then things might not be so hard off between you. I was trying to help. Sorry."

"No, I'm not mad, I was just wondering why you did it. I wasn't exactly being nice to you back there."

"She's your sister and…I could tell when you told me about her that the whole situation upset you. Ok and I had Sirius talk to Lavinia and she told him about Vernon so I had something to use when I met her. I had to make a good impression with your family didn't I?"

There was that token Potter grin again. A slightly crooked smile mixed with an arrogant smirk that said 'I am so clever and you can't help but love me for it'

"Why would you care if my family liked you or not?"

"Its always best to get along with your in laws isn't it? My dad and mums parents don't get on very well and it makes it rather difficult around the holidays. And it's always best to start out on the right foot."

Lily just gawked at him in disbelief. He was sitting there as if he had just commented on the weather.

"Your crazy." Was all she could manage to stammer out.

"Yeah, maybe but it doesn't mean I'm not being serious. Were going to end up together Lily. I know it, you know it, I think your mum knows it too, but it could have been my imagination, her telling you how perfect I was. You just haven't realized it yet. Its no big deal. I've waited two and a half years. I can wait a bit longer."

And with that he reached into his knapsack and pulled out a Quidditch magazine and started reading.

Lily had nothing to do now but sit there in a stunned silence, look for that blasted pack of imaginary gum once again, then stare out the window.

She couldn't figure out if he was being serious or pulling her leg. He had just basically told her that she was the girl he was planning to marry, that he…No, he had to be joking around. This was just another one of his stupid jokes. Right?

As she watched the city go by in a blur she couldn't help but wonder if she wanted him to be joking.

Of course she did. This was James Potter! It would be a stretch to call him a friend, let alone have feelings for him. Feelings other than annoyance and disgust that is. As she worked to burn those words into her mind she couldn't help but look at his reflection in the glass.

His messy hair hung down a bit longer than most guys wore theirs these days. Those beautiful…annoying, hazel eyes were staring intently at the page of his magazine. The black of his polo shirt made his pale skin stand out even more under his black hair.

She had though about telling him what a prat he looked like earlier with the collar turned up. However now…it looked kind of cute. She wasn't used to seeing him in muggle clothes. They were almost always in their school uniforms and robes. Always long-sleeved. But there was his arm. The angle it was at was causing his bicep to bulge out a bit. It seemed that all that tossing and catching the Quaffle had paid off.

She blushed, realizing she was checking out James's arms in the window and quickly looked upward. However looking up she only saw his profile.

Wow, he had a strong jaw. And nice ears. Ears probably weren't all that important in the long run but she had dated a boy with rather large ears a while back and seeing that his were nice and in proportion was a slight relief.

Then there was that spot where his ear met that strong jaw. What a perfect place to kiss.

NO!

Oh no. This wasn't happening. How could this be happening! _It was happening._ She was sitting there fantasizing about bloody James Potter and his perfect jaw and hair and ears. Just like he wanted her to. This was not happening!

She stared at the seat in front of her in disbelief then quickly looked out the window again.

She startled slightly when she saw his reflection looking back at her. He was looking out the window now too. She looked into those hazel eye and for the first time in her life didn't see annoying James Potter looking back at her.

She was looking into her future, and she knew it.

NOOO!

"Are you going to hex me if I try to carry your bag again?"

"No." She said quietly.

He looked at her curiously. "Ok then." He picked up her bag and they made their way to the door to wait for the train to stop. The city was gone and they had spent the last half an hour going though the country side.

They got off the train in a small station and looked around. It was late afternoon so the sun was still high but that didn't stop the station from being empty.

"Great." James looked around. "Now what do we do?"

"Well, maybe their just a bit late?"

"Maybe."

"I'll call if their not here in ten minutes."

"Call?"

"On the telephone. Remember we studied them?"

"Right! There like plastic two way mirrors."

"Er, yeah."

They set their things down on the bench and sat down. Lily couldn't help but look around nervously. "You don't think they would have forgotten us, do you?"

"Professor Gale owled me to tell me everything was still good to go."

"Same here."

Lily's stomach growled and she blushed. It had occurred to her earlier that with the surprise of James showing up at her house, she had yet to eat today.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine."

Her stomach told them both she was lying moments later.

"Here." He said digging in his bag. He pulled out a bag of cookies.

"Oh, no, I couldn't."

"Your starving, eat some."

"They're yours."

"I know. That's why I'm offering some to you. Stop being stubborn and eat some." He held the bag out to her and she took one and reluctantly bit into it.

"Umm. Oh my. These are good."

James smiled proudly. "My mum was worried I might get hungry on the trip. I had to talk her out of trying to sneak a steak and kidney pie in there while I wasn't looking."

Lily laughed a bit.

"But I will tell her that her cookies were a hit, she'll be thrilled. If Dad or I tell her something is good she just brushes it off. But if someone out side the family tells her they like her cooking she acts like she's never had a compliment in her life. I think that's why she always liked having Sirius there with us."

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, he lived with us for a while, last summer and over the holidays. Well he's been staying with us over the holidays since first year."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah. He and his family well…lets just say they don't get along. He got his own place this summer. A little flat over Quality Quidditch where he's working."

"Sirius Black living on his own with no adult supervision. Now that's a scary thought."

"Ahh, Come on. You don't give ole Padfoot a chance."

"Padfoot? What on earth is the point of those stupid nicknames anyways?"

"Sorry Evans. If I told you I'd have to kill you."

"Well they can't be to hard to figure out. There's what, Padfoot, that's Sirius. Moody is Remus."

"Its Moony." He was smiling, watching her think.

"Sorry, Moony. Then the weird one, Peter's name, Rattail, Mousetail… its something tail."

"Wormtail."

"Yes, that's a rotten nickname by the way. And your what, Prongsie?"

"Its Prongs, thank you very much." He said haughtily.

"Prongs?"

"Yes."

"And you don't even feel a little bit silly walking around and having your friends call you Prongs?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nope. We could give you a cute little nickname if it would make you feel better?" He grinned.

"I'm quite happy with Lily."

"Suit yourself."

She reached over and took another cooking, trying to convince herself the reason she was enjoying a conversation with James was merely a side effect of food depravation.

"So. You said you were going to try and figure out what our nicknames meant?"

"Right. Ok, Prongs well that could have to do with the fact you always have your hair sticking up in the back of your head?"

"Not even close Evans." He looked highly amused.

"Well, Moony, you know I really don't want to know where that might have come from. I will however be keenly aware to avert my eyes whenever I see him wearing a trench coat.

James laughed and Lily realized, with much distress, she loved his laugh. But then couldn't decide whether to try to make him laugh again, or stop it all together so she wouldn't have to watch his eyes light up and lips turn up in that crooked grin.

"Give it up Evans. Your never going to figure it out."

"Then tell me then."

James smile faded slightly. "Sorry Love. Can't do that."

"Why not."

"Because."

"Because is not an answer, its an avoidance. And don't call me Love"

"Maybe someday."

She was about to ask whether he meant telling her the nicknames, or calling her love, because the second wasn't an option, when she was interrupted.

"James Evans, Lily Potter?"

They both jumped a little and looked up. An older man was now standing by them.

"James Potter, Lily Evans." James corrected

"Right. Sorry. I'm Judge Hawthorn, Sorry for the delay."

"Its quite alright Sir." Lily held out her hand, smiling. The judge shook it hesitantly, then shook James.

"I actually can't show you up to the house. I have to catch a train to town. Here are the directions. My housekeeper is there. She will get you settled in.

With that, he walked off.

James and Lily just looked at each other. Both looking slightly worried. James spoke first. "Well, guess we should start walking."

"Yeah."

They headed up a long dirt road and James kept looking over at Lily. "Hey, Lily?"

Lily looked slightly startled by the use of her first name. "What?"

"Don't tell them your muggleborn, ok."

"What! Why not?" She asked defensivly.

"Just with the way things are right now. We don't know who these people really are, sure they've been cleared by the school but, you never know. I just don't think you should tell them."

"I've never been ashamed of the fact that I'm a muggleborn. I get better marks than you do."

"I know you do. I've never believed that being a muggleborn is anything to be ashamed of. But some people do. Like those bloody Slytherins calling you a…you know. And right now there are a lot of wizards who are doing a hell of a lot more than name calling. I know you've seen the papers, and its getting worse. So, really Lily, I'm not saying tell them you think muggleborns are scum just, try to not mention it...please?."

Lily looked at him furiously. "They are letting us stay here to help improve relations between wizards and muggles! Not hurt them."

"Lily. Do you have any idea how long I fought with my parents to let me come here. In the end I think they only agreed just to make sure nothing happened to you. Do you know what a prime opportunity this is for the death eaters? Get young wizards who are muggle supporters and spend two weeks turning us against them."

"That's crazy."

"But it's a possibility. That's why I'm just saying that, for your own safety, just don't mention it. Ok, Please." He asked urgently.

She was looking at him intently now. She had never seen him look so serious before. "Ok. I wont mention it."

"Ok."

They walked along in silence for about a mile. The tension in the air was so thick a saw couldn't have cut into it, let alone a knife.

Lily just kept looking down at James hand as they walked. Before long she was willing him to pick up hers. Something that surprised her quite a bit. It was just there, inches from her own, perfectly proportioned to hold her own in it comfortably. Soon after that hand holding was forgotten and thoughts of it in her hair, running down her back, traveling up to her breast were flooding her head. They really were nice hands.

The hand in question brushed hers as he stumbled over a root, sending a spark rushing though her. A spark that wiped out thoughts of innocent wanderings and those hands were now ripping away her skirt and touching her like no man ever had.

She felt her face flush and her entire body grow warm as her mind crossed into new areas.

"Want to take a break?"

Her head jerked up and she saw James looking at her.

"What?"

"You look a little flushed, do you want to take a break?"

"No. No I'm fine." She could she his face masked with concern for her, and the concern almost masked the amusement...almost.

Why has she never noticed his face before? Sure, she had always had to agree with the popular opinion that he was good looking, even handsome. But a stinging dislike for him had always made it end there.

He was gorgeous.

"Ok, just checking, we should be there soon…are you sure your ok? Your really red."

"I'm Fine James!" She snapped as she quickly walked ahead of him.

Behind her James was grinning like an idiot as he watched her walk. "Ok. If you slow down, I'll walk with you so you can stare at my hand some more. "

His grin got wider as he heard her let out an exasperated growl.

**A.N.** Please, tell me what you think. I've got the story mapped out but if there's something you really don't like or that you think can be improved let me know. I know it might be a little slow right now but I'm trying to set it up for later. Thanks for reading!


	3. Damn Austen

Summary: When a class assignment pairs two students who have never seen eye to eye together for two weeks during the summer, sparks are bound to fly, along with tempers, tears and clothing? JPLE. Rating may change.

A.N.: J.K.Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, they all own Harry Potter. I own nothing. I can barely afford gas for my car let alone try to copyright a story for a fanfic site. And if you, Mrs. Rowling would just put out a new Harry Potter book each week we uber-fans wouldn't have to take matters into our own hands and hope to Merlin you don't sue us for plagiarism.

This isn't my first fic just the first one I've had the nerve to post, most of the time they are just a very weird catharsis. I appreciate your opinions so please review and tell me what you think! Will update often. Rating will most likely change later just to be on the safe side.

**Muggle It**

**Ch. 3 Damn Austen**

_Knock—Knock—Knock _

"Oh, yes do come in."

They were standing outside a large country manor looking at a woman who looked about as friendly as a Blast Ended Skewert.

"My name is Ms. Brinkley. I am Judge Hawthorn's housekeeper." She said primly.

They walked in, following her down a long hall. "This is the dining room, dinner is at five every evening. The kitchen is to your left, you will be responsible for your other meals."

Lily smiled as James went slightly white at the idea of having to cook for himself.

"And I will be needing your wands."

"Oh, right of course." Lily started digging in her bag. James put his hand on her arm to stop her.

"I'm sorry Madam, not to be rude but we won't be handing over our wands."

"You're not to be using magic." She answered.

"Yes I know, and you have my word that we wont but Section 5-1 of the Wizarding Bylaws states that no witch or wizard is required to hand over their wand unless they are being tried by the Wizengammot or have been instructed to do so by a member of Magical Law Enforcement.

Both Ms. Brinkley and Lily stared at him in slight shock as he stood there looking quite serious.

"Well if it's found out that you two have been using magic you'll be asked to leave."

"We wouldn't dream of it Ms. Brinkley." Lily looked at James imploringly and he just nodded.

"Well let me show you to your rooms."

"James! What the hell was that?"

Lily stormed into the guest room he was staying in, her green eyes on fire. "These people are opening their home to us and you treat them like they were telling you to hand over one of your kidneys!"

"Ah, no, I'd put up a much bigger fight for my wand than one of my kidneys. I mean I have two of them and I can always get a healer to re-grow the one they took."

He couldn't help but chuckled a bit. "But how did you like my little performance back there?"

"I thought it was rude. And since when do you know Wizard bylaws by heart?"

"I don't, I made all that rubbish up."

"James!"

"Well, we still have our wands, don't we?" He said, grinning at his own cleverness.

"We can't use them."

"Yes, well I don't always use my brain, but it doesn't mean I don't want it with me." He rolled his eyes at her still puzzled expression. "Evans, think about it. We're here, cut off from the Wizarding world, do you really want to be without your wand? What if something happens? Someone attacks us?"

"Oh Merlin James, your so bloody paranoid." She rolled her eyes and walked out. As she did she heard him call, "I'd rather _sound_ paranoid than _be_ dead."

The room was beautiful. She figured it might have been his daughter's room at one point. Pretty pale pink sheets and a lace bedspread, elegant cherry furniture. She felt like she was in a princess's room or something.

She walked over to the large window and moved aside the curtains and felt her breath catch. It reminded her of reading about what Pemberley must have looked like. A beautiful lake, rolling green hills, it was magnificent.

If only to further the similarities between this place and her favorite book, there went James. He was walking down by the lake alone, one hand shoved in his pocket the other….Was he Smoking!

Lily narrowed her eyes to see. Yes, he was definitely smoking. 'Idiot' she thought. Figures he would be the type to think he looked so cool with a cigarette hanging stupidly out of his mouth. Which he didn't.

He looked like an idiot.

A stupid idiot.

Well, it might have looked a little cute.

What with his messy hair and upturned collar, it was a bit rebellious.

Stupid! Not rebellious, stupid!

Slightly cute but still very very stupid. Definitely stupid.

Lily watched him walk along and kick a rock into the water. He looked, sad, or angry, or both and she liked neither. She did tend to be too hard on him sometimes. He was just trying to look out for her with the whole muggle thing. And it probably was safer to have their wands nearby.

She thought about going out to him. No, he would never let her live it down if she was concerned for his well being. He probably wanted her to come down. Why did she want to go down? It was James. She had hurt his feelings hundreds of times. So why should this time be any different.

Maybe because this time he actually looked slightly hurt. Or because she couldn't stop thinking about all the things she wanted those hands of his to do to her. His hands, his lips, his…Why does he have to be such a stupid idiot!

Lily took a deep breath, straightened her skirt and knocked on the large wood door.

"It's open."

Lily walked in and saw James with his back to her at an elaborate writing desk, his owl waiting patiently.

"Hi." She said nervously as she stood there, holding two steaming cups. "I brought you some coco. A peace offering if you will."

He turned around, "A peace offering?" He leaned back in the chair, grinning. Lily resisted the urge to throw it on him. It would be a lot easier if he didn't look like he had been expecting to see her.

"Well, were stuck in this house together for two weeks. We at least need to be civil to one another. So, here."

She practically shoved the cup into his hands.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Were not supposed to be using our owls. Muggles don't use owls." She motioned to Moe.

"Yes but you see, my parents are not part of this little game, and unlike yours, do not own a telephone. I promise is wont use him often, so don't tattle on me."

She sneered at him and he just laughed.

"Besides. I swore to my mum I would let her know I arrived safely."

"You're writing to your mum?"

"Yes, as hard as it might be for you to believe. My parents happened to be quite fond of me."

"Well someone was bound to be."

James just chuckled as he tied the letter to the owl's leg and let him out the window.

"I see _Moe _made it alright."

"Yes. _Moe_ did. And you can stop laughing at my owls name anytime."

"I'm sorry. It's just, I would have though you would have given you owl an, I don't know, better name."

"I was seven. And Moe is a good name."

Lily sat down in the armchair across from him without really realizing what she was doing. "Seven? Most people didn't get their owls until they were in school."

"I got him for my seventh birthday from my parents." He shifted a bit. "My dad worked a lot, went out of town on business and such. So he gave me Moe so I could always get in touch with him."

Lily couldn't help but smile a bit. "You and your parents are really close aren't you? You've mentioned them a few times today."

"Well, yeah. We are. It's just the three of us so we've always looked out for each other."

"What about your grandparents?"

"They've all passed away. Both of my parents were only children. So it's just the three of us, always has been."

"Sometimes I wish my family was like that."

"Big family?"

"Well, it was, since I started Hogwarts my grandparents have all passed on, save my dads mum, but she's on her way out. And I don't have any aunts or uncles either. I meant just my parents and I."

"Surly Petunia isn't that bad?"

"She can be. I've always wished I was an only child."

"It's not that great. Gets lonely. That's why I went out and brought my own sibling home."

"Sirius?"

"Yeah."

"He really lives with you?"

"He did. Wanted to try being on his own this summer. Last summer he lasted at home for all of, I think it was two days, before showing up at my house at one in the morning. Mum and Dad consider him like a second son, their actually paying for Hogwarts for him this year."

"But, why? Doesn't he get along with his family?"

James just tutted a little. "Come on Lily. Just from the ones you've seen at school, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, his brother Regulus. Can't you tell what kind of family the Blacks are? Sirius wants nothing to do with those kinds of people.

"Their Death Eaters?"

"Well, none of them have been convicted. Cissy just got engaged to that Malfoy bloke who was a few years ahead of us, Slytherin. My dads dead certain he's one, his father definitely is. And Bella just married Rodolfus Lestrange. He hasn't been convicted but his brothers in Azkaban. Andromeda, their older sister, who's Sirius's favorite cousin married a muggle and was disowned."

"Just because she married a muggle?"

"Yup. Their good people though Andromeda, not the Blacks," He quickly clarified. "She and her husband Ted have this little girl, Dora, she's three. Padfoot and I got to baby sit her back in June. I'm telling you now, never play hide and seek with a kid who's a metamorphmagus."

"Someone let you and Sirius care for their child?"

"Yes. I happened to be very good with kids. They love me."

"I can't believe I never knew that about Sirius."

"He doesn't talk about it much, will probably kill me for telling you."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I know your not the type of person who will make sure everyone in the school knows what a fucked up family he has."

"Don't swear."

"Yes Dear."

"Don't call me Dear."

"Yes Sweetheart."

Lily frowned playfully at him as he just laughed. "I can't believe it's only you and your parents." She said, "I though all pureblood families were huge."

"Of course their huge, they have to make sure they have lots of second cousins to marry."

"Aren't you pureblood though?"

"Technically, I suppose. We Potters have always been a bunch of blood traitors though. And damn proud of it." He puffed out his chest pointedly, making her laugh again.

"Blood traitor?"

"It's what pureblood families call other pureblood families who could give a damn if their line stays that way. I've never thought that someone's bloodlines are any indicator of the type of person they are. I happen to be a pureblood because my dad, who happened to be pureblood, fell off his broom and happened to meet my mum, who happened to be pureblood and also happened to be the on call nurse at Mungo's that night."

"That's how your parents met?"

"Yeah, he regained consciousness just in time to hear her tell her friend what an idiot he was for trying something so stupid on his broom. He knew he wanted to be called an idiot by her for the rest of his life."

"That's oddly sweet. How old were they?"

"He was twenty five, she was twenty one. They were married a year later and I came along in two. All because some idiot tried to play chicken while standing on his broom."

"Well I guess we know where your get it from."

James shrugged a bit and took a sip of his coco.

"So your mums a nurse?"

"She was. She went out on maternity leave and never went back. Couldn't bear to be away from me."

"Right." She scoffed, still smiling at him. "What does your dad do then?"

James shifted uncomfortably again and took a nervous sip of his drink. "He…well he, er…Um."

"Never mind. Sorry. I was being nosey."

"No, you weren't its just…I'm not actually supposed to talk about it."

"Oh, it's alright James. Really. I'll just, go, I'm probably bothering you anyways."

"No, please, don't go. I just…," He looked slightly desperate. "Can I trust you to keep a secret?"

Lily looked slightly curious now. "Of course."

"I mean you can't tell Lavinia or anyone."

"I learned first year never to tell Lavinia anything."

"Ok." James actually scooted his chair in a ways, leaning in. "He's an Unspeakable."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up a bit. "That job must be fascinating. But, why can't you tell anyone."

"Well, everyone knows about them but, can you think of any you've heard of, any names in the paper, any mentioned in classes?"

"Well…" She thought for a moment as she realized she hadn't. "No, never."

"Exactly. It didn't used to be like that. They've always tried to keep their identities low key. However since things started getting bad the ministry has even made requests to the Daily Prophet not to revel any. We know, obviously, the guys, they know but that's just because they spend so much time at our house, a few family friends do but…We just tell everyone he has a random ministry job."

"But, why?"

"You Know Who would love to know about all the things going on inside the Department of Mysteries. One of my dad's coworkers has already been killed. Dads already been put in the hospital twice. First it was the Cruciatus, then with a badly preformed Imperus Curse. People want to know what he knows, and they would do anything to get it." James finished quietly.

Lily knew he must be serious, James never said anything quietly. "Is he alright?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"Course he is. He's a Potter."

There was the James she knew and loved. _Loved? _When had it changed from loathed? She quickly put the idea out of her head, reminding herself strictly that it was just a saying.

"My mum worries about him though. Obviously. But that's why I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"Then why did you tell me. You could have very well told me he has a boring Ministry job." She said while she stared at him intently, waiting for his answer.

"I didn't want to lie to you. And my parents won't care that I told you. They like you."

"I've never met your parents."

"Yet."

"Then how do you know they like me?"

"Well, granted they've had a very biased point of view but, they know all about you."

"Talking about me, have you?" She said more flirtatiously than she had planned.

"You might have been mentioned a few times." He answered. Now he was the one staring intently at her. Lily couldn't help but feel like those hazel orbs were looking into a part of her that no one had ever bothered to look. "And now I know that I was always right about you."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, feeling herself blush under his stare. He always looked at her like that. However, this was the first time she didn't want to throw a Conjunctivitis Curse at him.

"You didn't ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"Stuff about my dad's job. Even Sirius, when I told him he pestered me for the inside scoop. What they were doing. What they had in there. You didn't ask."

"Well, its top secret, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I just assumed you couldn't talk about it so I didn't want to put you on the spot." She said, looking perplexed.

"I don't know anything about it, but it doesn't stop people from asking." He said as he kept staring. "It means a lot that you didn't ask."

Lily wasn't sure what the big deal about not asking was. However she could see that it seemed to mean a lot to James. She had half expected him to go rattling on about all of the important things his father did and all of the cool secrets he had been privy to. The fact that he hadn't was quite, refreshing.

"But, listen to me, been blabbering on about myself again. What about you. Why don't you and your sister get along?"

Lily startled at having the conversation having gone her way so soon. Truthfully she hadn't heard a word he said. Those eyes had to have a charm on them.

"Sorry, What?"

James chuckled softly. "I asked why you and your sister don't get along."

"Oh."

James shifted in his chair and before she could answer and said, "This thing is terrible. There's a porch, just down the stairs. Its still plenty warm out."

"Er…"

"Come on Evans." He tried to put on a cheerful smile but she could see the desperation in his eyes. He had never wanted anything more than for her to say yes.

"Well, until it gets cold."

"Alright then." He looked very very pleased.

Lily settled into the gliding rocker and knew she should have been less surprised when James took the empty seat right next to her.

They sat there quietly for a while watching the stars twinkling on the surface of the lake. "It's really beautiful here. Isn't it?" She asked while looking at him.

"Yeah, it is. So, are you going to answer my question?"

"What question?"

"The one I've asked you twice already." His eyes sparkled. "I'm beginning to think you can't concentrate when you're around me Evans."

"Hardly." She lied.

"Why don't you get along with your sister?"

"We just, don't."

"There has to be a reason."

She went to say something snippy but stopped. He didn't look as though he wanted to harass her, but was genuinely curious. "I don't know. We were never close. Then I got my letter and everything went to hell. She doesn't like magic."

"I kind of picked up on that when she said she didn't want another freak in her house."

"I'm so sorry. Don't pay any attention to her." She said, looking embarrassed.

"I was more offended she called you a freak than being called one myself."

Lily wasn't sure how to respond to that. Except to ask him if he had been put under the Imperius Curse. James Potter wasn't exactly known for taking others feelings into consideration. Then again, James Potter had surprised her a few times today.

"She's probably just jealous of you, because you can do magic."

"I doubt it. She didn't like me much before I became a witch."

"I don't see how that's possible."

That had to be the fifth time today he had said something indisputably nice to her. The worst part about it was that Lily found herself becoming a little more breathless each time.

"Well, apparently it is." She searched for something else to say, anything to keep her from looking over at him. He was sitting so close, smelling so good. His face had a sort of kindness that she had never seen on it before. "It will probably get worse anyways. Now that she's with, Vernon."

The disgust in her voice was clearly audible as she spoke his name.

"I'm getting the feeling that you might not like Mr. Dursley very much. Am I right?" James said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, it's not that I dislike him," Lily smirked, "It's more like I absolutely detest him"

James laughed lightly "I still can't believe your sister is engaged." There was no hiding the surprise that was clearly audible as he spoke.

Lily looked at him in complete shock, surprised that he would be so blunt about it. Most people were kind enough to just smile and say '_Oh how wonderful for her' _when she told them Petunia was engaged. It was…refreshing.

"Sorry, that was rude." He said quickly.

"No, actually your reaction was much kinder than mine was. But you haven't met Dursley yet." Lily couldn't stop the giggle that left her. "They go together quite well, He looks like a great giant pig in an ugly blond wig and she looks like a horse that put on a dress and cheap lipstick. I was grounded for a week when I suggested they walk down the isle to Old McDonald had a farm."

James roared with laughed and just looked at her. "And here I though you were this sweet little thing."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Potter." Her cheeky smile was now matching his.

"I know." He just stared at her and leaned in a little. "But I want to know everything."

"What are you doing?"

"I think I'm making my intentions quite clear." He said as he leaned in closer.

"Don't. "

"Come on Evans. Don't tell me you don't feel it to. I know I haven't done things right in the past. I know I've messed up but I want to change that. I know you could feel the same if you just gave me a chance."

He was inches from her now. She could feel his breath mixed with the cool country air. The energy between them was almost tangible.

"This isn't a game James."

"Merlin Evans! I know that." He said, sounding exasperated.

"Then why are you still calling me Evans? Huh? How am I supposed to take you seriously when you won't even use my first name?" She asked, not taking her eyes off his.

"Lily." He whispered as he ran his fingers through her thick red hair pushing it behind her ear and chanted softly, "Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily."

His hand cupped her cheek as his thumb traced softly along her neck. "You've been fighting this because you think I'm the same prat I was back in fifth and even sixth year. This isn't a game; it's not a conquest, its you. And I know you saw that today. I know you've been seeing it for months you're just too damn proud to admit you might possibly have been wrong about me."

He paused, but not letting her take her eyes off of him. "Lily, I need you to be wrong about me because I care about you more than you could possibly imagine. I know you don't feel the same but I'm hoping that someday you will."

"James."

"No. Let me finish. I signed up for this whole thing thinking it would be a kick, seeing your face after finding out you had to spend two weeks with me…and it was but. It was also because I knew I might never get another opportunity like this. You've never given me a shot, not that I deserved one most of the time but, I'm trying now. Really trying to show you that I'm someone who can make you happy. And I have two weeks to prove that to you."

And with that, he leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead as he ran his hand back through her hair, clenching it gently in his fingers.

"Think about it." He kissed her forehead one last time and got up quickly, and walked back into the house without so much as a glance over his shoulder.

He didn't have to. He knew she was sitting there, mouth agape, watching him go. And she knew he was smiling over that fact.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, staring out at the lake, looking for answers. Elizabeth had been wrong about Mr. Darcy, hadn't she? He ended up being the one person who made her happy, despite his arrogance.

The lake still hadn't given her the answers as she walked up to her room quietly, pausing only at his door. It was quiet inside but she was sure he was awake.

She briefly considered knocking but hurried to her own room instead. It had been a long and very confusing day, and she still didn't know what she was going to say to him tomorrow.

A.N: Hey everyone, thank you so much for all of the positive feedback! It's nerve-wracking waiting to see what people think. I'll try my best to update often but I'm a college student so some weeks are more hectic than others. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	4. The Power of Pancakes

* * *

Summary: When a class assignment pairs two students who have never seen eye to eye together for two weeks during the summer, sparks are bound to fly, along with tempers, tears and clothing? JPLE. Rating may change. 

A.N.: J.K.Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, they all own Harry Potter. I own nothing. I can barely afford gas for my car let alone try to copyright a story for a fanfic site. And if you, Mrs. Rowling would just put out a new Harry Potter book each week; we uber-fans wouldn't have to take matters into our own hands and hope to Merlin you don't sue us for plagiarism.

This isn't my first fic just the first one I've had the nerve to post, most of the time they are just a very weird catharsis. I appreciate your opinions so please review and tell me what you think! Will update often. Rating will most likely change later just to be on the safe side.

**Muggle It**

**Ch. 4. The Power of Pancakes **

Lily couldn't be sure how long she lay in bed that night, replaying the events of the previous day in her mind. How could this have happened? She couldn't have feelings for James! Besides, this was just another one of he and his friend's stupid pranks. Make Evans fall for you then laugh, show them you really can get any girl.

That didn't take away the memory of his hands in her hair, whispering her name over and over again in her ear. His hot breath on her neck, warm lips pressed against her forehead.

There was also that horrifying knowledge that if, in that moment, he had kissed her, she would have let him.

'Let's look at this logically,' she thought. 'All the reasons I should not get involved with James Biggest Idiot in the World Potter.'

He's pranked you continually since first year.

He's completely arrogant.

He has an odd obsession with holding people up by their ankles.

He's a flirt.

He has a reputation.

He's hiding something, (those names for one.)

You've always hated him.

Think of the torment, (Evans, kiss me or I'll hex Snivelus, Evans, marry me or I'll charm all of the schools armor to follow you around, singing the Hogwarts song…_again_.)

He's James Potter.

Lily hugged her pillow tightly. Yes…that was a good list. A reasonable, well thought out list. Only, she knew there were a few things missing.

He makes you laugh.

He makes you smile.

He makes you want to believe he's a better person.

You're falling in love with him.

Yes, that last one was a bit tricky to over look. But there it was. She would be a liar if she tried to say she never had feelings for him. There had always been something there. It just got covered up with aggravation, annoyance, infuriation...However without those three things acting as a firewall; she was forced to deal with it. Look it straight in those hazel eyes and admit: she had fallen for James Potter.

* * *

"Ow, Dammit…bloody muggle piece of…" 

Lily heard a loud bang as she turned the corner towards the kitchen. She was going to be a big girl, and not avoid him for the next two weeks like she wanted to.

She heard another bang and walked over as quietly as she could and peaked in the window.

James was now rubbing his toe and glaring at the stove. Moe was perched on a nearby chair, watching with amusement as his master let another slew of swear words fly at the oven.

Lily saw him pick up a piece of parchment read it over and look back at the stove, looking thoroughly perplexed.

He leaned in closer, reading the dials. He paused, frowned and reached up and turned one to the right.

A flame shot out of the burner he was leaning over causing him to let out a huge yelp and leap back, crashing into the chair Moe was perched on, knocking the two of them to the ground. Moe squawked, beating his wings in James's face as he tried to escape the tangle of idiot and chair.

Lily fell through the doorway in peals of laughter, landing in a heap on the floor next to him, tears streaming down her face.

James looked like he had his face painted for a Gryffindor match. "Its not funny." he said defensively.

This only made Lily laugh harder. "I'm….sorry….are you…," She could barely choke out the words in between her fits. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." He stood up, looking mortified as he picked up the chair, Moe still glaring at him. "Brinkley said we could help ourselves to whatever…just clean up after." He grabbed Moe under his arm and hurried to the door.

"James…oh James come back…I'm sorry I laughed." She was still grinning as she said it.

"Not hungry." He pushed the door opened and disappeared out of sight.

Lily felt slightly guilty as she pulled herself up off of the floor. However, it had been quite funny; watching him almost set himself on fire.

She walked over and turned off the burner when her eyes caught the parchment lying on the counter next to the stove.

_James,_

_Thank you for letting us know you arrived safely, you father has been pestering me about the dangers of muggle trains all day. He also wanted me to tell you good work in not handing over your wand. He would have flooed there and smacked you with it if you had. And don't worry love, she'll come around. Were you nice to her sister like I told you? Just show her who you really are and go from there, if it's meant to be then it will happen, you can't force these things. From what Remus has told me you haven't exactly made the best first impression with the girl, or second, or third…but don't think on that. She'll come around. Remus and Sirius were here yesterday. They would like to know if they can write, and if you will be back for a quote, "Marauder's Moon Lit Stroll" If you boys are taking him out Lily will be the last of your problems do you understand me James Harrison Potter! Now, as you know, your father can do no wrong when he makes me this, follow the directions and you should be alright. Write soon,_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad._

Lily scanned the rest of the letter to see detailed, step by step directions on how to make blueberry pancakes.

He was trying to make her breakfast.

He asked his mummy how to win her over.

Lily felt a very odd feeling in her chest; he was trying to make her breakfast. And she laughed at him. In her defense he had nearly set himself on fire trying to turn on an oven. But he had tried to make her breakfast.

* * *

Lily walked out onto the porch to see him sitting on the steps, his back to her. A faint wisp of smoke was weaving its way into the air above him. She took a step back towards the door then closed her eyes. He's risked looking like an idiot for her more times than she could count. She could do it once. 

She sat next to him quietly. He didn't look over, just took another drag off of his cigarette.

"You know…they're saying those can kill you." She didn't look at him as she said it, just kept her focus on the lake across the yard.

"It will take more than this to do me in."

"Idiot."

She saw a small smile twinge across his lips.

"I'm sorry I laughed. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Pride got a little singed, but that's it." He took another drag, still not looking at her. If he had, he would have seen her smile.

"And here I though your pride was unflappable." She pushed her shoulder into his playfully. "Come on Potter, cheer up, it wasn't that bad."

"So…get a kick out of my letter?" He asked coolly.

"What—What letter?" she asked as innocently as she could.

"I wouldn't lie if I were you Evans. You're horrible at it. I went back to get it…saw you…must have found it hilarious." His voice was tinged with embarrassment, and to her dismay, a hint of anger. The fact that she was back to Evans wasn't lost on her either.

"James, I…"

"Going to run off and tell your friends what an idiot I am? About what an ass I made of myself. Today, and last night…so you know what, forget about it ok. I take it back. I get it, there's probably way too much there for you to ever feel that way about me and, I don't blame you. I've been a prat. I'll just stay out of your way." He stomped out his cigarette and stood up. "Sorry, for everything."

He started to walk towards the door and in that moment, Lily just knew.

"Wait." She reached around to grab his hand, getting him by the wrist instead. "You are SO Infuriating sometimes!"

She stood up, still holding onto his wrist as her green eyes bore into him. "You think you get a magical on-off button? Do you think you can say one thing one minute and the opposite the next! You can't! It doesn't work that way Potter. I came out here to tell you ok. Let's give it a shot and you tell me you're not interested anymore! What the _Hell_ is your problem! And…." She stammered angrily, "You don't get to walk away from me! I'm going first!"

Her red hair whipped around as she turned on her heal, dropping his wrist and storming towards the door.

James, looking gob smacked, grabbed her wrist and spun her back around. "Oh no you don't."

He brought her arm up around his neck as he slipped his other around her back, pressing her against him as he kissed her without giving her a chance to argue.

By the time she felt his lips on hers she had no idea how she had gotten there, one moment she was yelling at him and then…her mind went blank.

Her other arm went around his neck pulling herself up to his height, opening her mouth more, showing him it was alright to continue as she ran her fingers up into his hair.

It was a good thing his arm was around her because she felt her legs getting weaker and weaker with each brush of his lips against hers.

She could feel the slight stubble on his chin rubbing against her as she kissed him harder. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, wrapped in his arms, kissing him. He was so gentle, obviously not wanting to push her too far, yet longing to at the same time.

Every inch of her body was on fire. Her brain was screaming at her to stop, to think rationally. However for the first time in her life, her heart was ignoring her brain, maybe if it had before, she would have realized just how attracted to him she was. How much she not only wanted this, but needed it.

She felt his other arm wrap around her lower back, pressing her against him tighter. Lily didn't mind, she couldn't remember the last time she had ever felt as safe as she did, nestled tightly in his arms.

James pulled away slightly, letting his nose nuzzle hers as he kissed her softly, both of them fighting to catch their breath. "Lily. Lily I'm sorry."

"No your not." She looked directly into his hazel eyes and pulled back, startled. "You're wearing glasses?"

James went slightly pink. "Not allowed to do magic, no Seeing Charm." He reached up to pull them off but Lily put her hand over his, not taking her eyes off of him. She gently stroked his cheek with the tips of her fingers.

"Leave them. They suit you."

"Ok." He replied quickly, not letting go of her. "What…," He paused, trying to take in what was happening. "What changed your mind?"

"You." She brushed his cheek again. "I didn't know it, but I was just waiting for you to show me the real you. For you to prove to me that I wasn't a stupid conquest. But I swear to Merlin James, if you prove me wrong, if you break my heart, I will never forgive you."

James rested his forehead against hers. "That will never happen. You give me a chance, I won't disappoint you. You won't regret this Lily. I promise. You won't regret it.

"Ok." She nodded slightly, a smile spreading across her face. What she said next surprised her more than it did him, "I trust you."

And she meant it.

She tilted her head, leaning in slightly. He caught her in a kiss before she had the chance too. She could feel him grinning as he kissed her. The fingers on his perfect hands pressed softly into her back, finding the small strip of skin between her jeans and tee-shirt. It sent the same spark through her as it had when his hand had brushed hers. Only this time, it was much much stronger. The kiss became more desperate. He seemed afraid to pull away, scared that it was nothing more than a dream.

It occurred to her then what this must have meant for him. He had been asking her out since the end of fourth year, though it hadn't been much more of a joke. She had only started to sense that he might have real feelings for her since last year. She just couldn't stand the idiot he was around his friends. He wasn't the same person he was on the train, on the porch, the man she was kissing right now when he was with them. When he was around them, he was Prongs. When he was with her, he was James…her James.

Her James, whose perfect hand was wandering a little too far south.

"James." She said breathily, pulling away slightly.

"Sorry." His hand was immediately back at her waist.

"No your not." She said, smiling cheekily.

James chuckled a little, still not letting go of her waist. "So…What now?" He asked.

"I don't know. Well, I guess it depends." Her brain, which had been fighting for control kicked in. Not having his lips on hers made it much harder to ignore it. "Is this a summer thing? Are we going to tell people? When we go back to school, are we going as a couple? Do we tell Mr. Hawthorn and Ms. Brinkley? They might not approve. They might send one of us away."

James just smiled though her rant, watching her with amusement. "Lily," He cut in as he reached up to run his fingers though her hair. "You think too much."

"I have a problem with that." She admitted, blushing slightly.

"Do you want this to be a summer thing?" He asked nervously.

She shook her head.

"Ok." The relief in his voice was obvious. "Let's just see what happens then. I've waited a long time for this. You're not getting away that easily."

She smiled up at him. "Ok. Just keep your hands where I can see them Mister. I'm not that kind of girl." She scolded him playfully.

"No, your not," He agreed. He was still tracing his fingers though her hair. Every time they grazed the skin on her neck she felt a soft tingle that seemed to run throughout her entire body. "We'll take things slow, as slow as you want. I told you, I've wanted this for a long time and, I'm not going to let anything ruin it. I'm serious Lily, if you give me the chance, I can make you happy. I just need the chance to show you that."

Lily smiled. "Well, you're making a good start of it."

He grinned happily. "So, um, I was going to attempt to make breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Ok, well….after you." He motioned to the door nervously, not quite sure how to go about this new couple situation. He opened the door and set his hand on her lower back, following her in.

"Hands." She reminded him mischievously.

He put them up in defense as he smiled. "Yes Dear."

"Don't call me Dear."

"Yes Sweetheart." He grinned cheekily at her and she bumped into his shoulder, smiling as well. He draped his arm over her shoulder as they walked down the hallway.

"What about Love? Sweetums? Oh, I know, Pumpkin!" He named off innocently as they walked.

"Let's just get you some practice saying Lily."

"Yes Dear."

"James!" She said in a familiar exasperated voice as she tried to hide her smile.

He laughed and leaned down and kissed her temple. "Just keep reminding yourself that you find me undeniably charming."

"I definitely find you something. However I don't know if I would call it charming."

He pushed the door to the kitchen open. "Can't get passed my good looks?"

"Yes, something like that." She drawled.

"I knew it."

The door swung shut behind them, cutting off their laughter from the hall.

**

* * *

A.N.** Ok, there's chapter four! Please tell me what you think. Things are going to start picking up from here. I'll post again soon. Thanks for reading and please please review, it keeps me motivated.


	5. Judgment

Summary: When a class assignment pairs two students who have never seen eye to eye together for two weeks during the summer, sparks are bound to fly, along with tempers, tears and clothing? JPLE. Rating may change.

A.N.: J.K.Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, they all own Harry Potter. I own nothing. I can barely afford gas for my car let alone try to copyright a story for a fanfic site. And if you, Mrs. Rowling would just put out a new Harry Potter book each week we uber-fans wouldn't have to take matters into our own hands and hope to Merlin you don't sue us for plagiarism.

This isn't my first fic just the first one I've had the nerve to post, most of the time they are just a very weird catharsis. I appreciate your opinions so please review and tell me what you think! Will update often. Rating will most likely change later just to be on the safe side.

**Muggle It**

**Ch. 5. Judgment **

Small feet skimmed over the moist sand at the edge of the lake. They twirled in circles perched on their tippy toes. The pale pink nails a stark contrast to the grey earth.

James was laid out on an old blanket in the grass by the waters edge. He watched as Lily danced, turning gracefully. The hem on her light white cotton dress had flown up and was now fanned out just above her knees as she moved. She had the dress cinched around the waist with a leather belt. Her wooden bead necklace was bouncing across her breasts, which he had been chastised for staring at earlier.

He couldn't help it. He had been pining over this girl since he was fourteen. Seeing her in a bikini top was like being able to live the past four Christmas's over again.

Then there was her hair, oh her hair. The thick, dark red waves were covering her creamy bare shoulders.

He could watch her for hours. He would, if he thought she would let him. She was just so beautiful. _And she was his._

She stopped and bent over laughing before looking up at him. "Okay, I'm dizzy." She said as she wobbled over.

Lily fell onto her knees next to him, smiling shyly, her cheeks tinged pink. "Well, go ahead, laugh."

"I'm not going to laugh." He said, grinning at her. "I promised I wouldn't, remember?"

"That's never stopped you before."

"That's because you always said or did something funny," He pointed out. "It's not my fault. Besides, you're really good. Why did you stop?"

Lily looked a little sad as she pulled her legs under her. "Between Quidditch and Exploding Snap, Hogwarts seems to have forgotten to incorporate ballet into its extracurricular activities. I tried to pick it back up during the holidays for a while but, I got behind. My feet got out of shape."

"Plus, if they did have it at the school; you might get someone like McGonagall trying to teach it…and McGonagall in a tutu, although funny, is something I never want to see."

Lily laughed and reached over and pulled a lady bug out of his hair. "I don't know, McGonagall looks good for someone her age. And be nice, for some reason, she's always had a soft spot for you."

"That's because I'm her best student." He said proudly. "I got a hundred and twelve percent on the final examination."

Lily frowned at him a bit.

"What?"

"So you're the one who threw off the curve…I know a lot of people who are not very happy with you."

"What can I say, I have a gift." He watched her as she let the ladybug crawl across her fingers.

James paused for a moment. "Humm." He thought out loud.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"I was just thinking. There's a room at the school that not many people know about. I bet it would turn into what you need."

"You're not making any sense." She said.

"Sorry, this room, it's called the Room of Requirements. It turns into what ever the person who's looking for it needs. I've hidden in there from Filch a few times. When he looked in, all he saw was an empty classroom with about an inch of undisturbed dust on the floor. Sirius used to take Emmeline there when they needed a place to…Study." He finished carefully.

"Uh huh," She said, not believing a word. She had to share a room with Emmy, and that girl loved to gossip. "But what does this room have to do with my dancing?"

"Well you see Love, it becomes whatever you need it to be. If you needed a place to dance it would probably turn into that studio thing you were telling me about."

Lily thought for a moment. "Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know if it would have a teacher or anything. We don't think it makes people. Wormtail tried every night for a month trying to find a date for the Halloween dance in there. You saw how well that turned out."

Lily winced a little at the memory. It had been sad. He sat in the back with Moaning Myrtle almost the entire evening. They hadn't gone together, thank Merlin. However after Myrtle had grown bored of harassing anyone who looked like they were having a good time, she had become quite taken with Peter.

"Well, you did nothing to help, I'm sure." She said.

"Of course not!" He sounded like she had said the most ridiculous thing in the world. "He was on a date with a ghost! Remus has the pictures somewhere."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Hey, he would have done the same to one of us. Were not mean to one another just to be mean, we do it because we care. You can bet he's going to be practicing his charm work extra hard this year." He said seriously. "He's going to have that blow up doll coming to life in time for the Seventh Year Ball, you'll see."

Lily fell over laughing. "That's sick James."

"Hey, I'm not judging. Flexi Lexi has the potential to be a very sweet girl. A bit of an air head but…" He grinned as she batted his arm, giggling.

"Be nice to poor Peter." She scolded.

"Hey, no ones nicer to Peter than we are. He's one of my best mates. He's just what my mum calls a, 'late bloomer'" He laid back on his elbow, looking up at her. "He's just had it rough. His dad took off when he was younger. He doesn't see him much."

Lily nodded, still smiling at him.

They had been at Judge Hawthorne's home for four days now. They had yet to meet the Judge yet, besides a brief encounter at the train station. He was coming in from the city tonight though.

As far as Lily was concerned, these past four days had been some of the best in her life. That was probably because she was falling more and more in love with James each day. At first she had tried to stop it, but it just felt right. She had even thought about cheating a little and using her wand to make sure he hadn't finally resorted to doping her with a love potion. Her roommates all had a pool going on when he would.

She had a feeling that wasn't the case though. James had claimed he didn't need a love potion. He was just simply irresistible. _Ha! _

"Oh. I got a letter from my mum." She said, trying to sound casual.

"A letter or an Owl?" He teased suspiciously.

"She sent it, not me." She said in defense. "You're one to talk. I see Moe coming and going all the time."

"Their sending him, not me." He said innocently.

"I'm sure…Petunia's wedding is on the 25th." The forced casualness of her voice was back. "That's a few days after we get done with the project."

"We go home on the twentieth, right?" He asked, eyeing her curiously.

"The twenty-first."

"Right."

"But, well, my mum was wondering if I was bringing someone. They're making the seating chart."

"Oh?" He was trying to hide a smile now.

Lily huffed, that prat was going to make her ask him. She rolled her eyes. "Do you want to go to Petunias wedding with me?"

"I'll have to check my calendar…make sure I don't have any dates planned."

Lily pushed his arm, knocking him over on his back making him laugh more than he already was.

"You're quite pushy you know. They're taking that quite seriously these days." He put his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes against the sun.

"What? Are you going to tell your friends your girlfriend is beating you up?" Her eyes got wide when she realized she said the "G" word. They hadn't actually determined what they were yet.

James opened his eyes and looked up at her, squinting. "I suppose they would take the mickey out of me for that."

She nodded, her smile returning quickly. "So…Do you want to go or not?"

"Only if you admit to Lavinia you're my girlfriend next time she calls."

"Never mind then." She said quickly.

"Ahh, come on Evans. You're going to have to admit defeat sooner or later. All my friends know." He smirked. "They think you fell on your head getting off the train, but they still know. So, you tell Lavinia, and I'll go to the wedding with you."

"Maybe I don't want you to go now."

"Oh, you want me to go. You're dying to show me off."

"Ha!" She laughed, as she lay down on her elbow facing him.

"I'm quite the catch." He leaned in playfully. "Just think, you can show up with me, show me off to all of your sisters friends, while she marries Mr. Piggy."

"Now tell me; do your friends have to help you get your broomstick off the ground, or have you found a way to charm it into holding up your gigantic head?"

"A little bit of both."

"Ok. Just wondering."

She couldn't help but just smile at him. Her face hurt from all of the smiling she had been doing lately. He just had that effect on her. She had never felt as comfortable and safe as she did with James.

There was just that tiny problem that she had sworn she would never date him, even if he was the last person, wizard or muggle, on earth. She was pretty sure at one point a goblin or troll had been put ahead of him, but she was just being dramatic there. Her friends were going to have a heyday with this. And she really didn't care.

She had fallen in love with him.

"We should get in good with the Judge. That way we can come back next summer." He said, out of the blue.

"We'll be out of school then."

"I know. But its nice here, it would be a nice place to visit."

"Yeah. It would be. " She was positively ecstatic inside, with him mentioning the possibility of them still being a 'We' next summer. She liked that idea, very much.

She thought for a moment. "What are you planning to do when you leave school?" She was shocked at herself for not thinking to ask this sooner.

"I'm hoping to get into the Auror training program."

"No your not."

"Um…yes I am." He said, looking puzzled.

"You can't!" She said, looking horrified.

"Of course I can, McGonagall said as long as I stay out of serious trouble and do well on my NEWTS I have a really good shot at getting in."

"No, I mean, you can't! Be an Auror…they," She hesitated. "They get killed."

James's face lost the defensiveness it had been wearing moments earlier.

"I don't want you to get killed." She said softly.

"I'm not going to get killed." He said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Well of course you think that. No one goes in saying: Well, I'm going to be the first one to get snuffed." She pointed out.

"Lily."

"No! I'm putting my foot down. I'm your girlfriend now. You keep going on about how it's going to be 'we' later on…and I really like how that sounds and if you get killed its not going to happen, so, no. You're not going to." She finished, trying to sound convinced that he would actually listen.

"Lily." He looked a little amused, but more than anything, surprised. "It's not that dangerous. I've met lots of Aurors' though my dad. They all love their job. They've never had any problems. Most of the time they sit around their headquarters playing cards."

Lily didn't believe a word of that. He reached over and began running his fingers though her hair.

That wasn't fair. He knew she couldn't be angry at him when he was doing that.

"Lily." He coaxed. Trying to get a smile out of her.

"Stop saying my name like that."

"First I don't say it enough, now I'm saying it to much." He grinned at her. "You're the most fickle person I know."

"And you're the most irritating person I know." She smirked. "It's why we work. By the time I decide you're annoying me again, something comes along and changes my mind."

"Well then I'll have to be careful to get on your nerves more often. What do you want to do when we get out of school?" He asked.

"I don't know yet, charms, I think. It's what I'm best at."

"You would do well in it."

"Thanks. I just…I can't make up my mind."

"Told you, fickle." He dodged her hand this time. "If it makes you feel better, you have it more figured out than Sirius."

"Why, what is he planning?"

James chuckled, "He is waiting, with baited breath, to come into his inheritance. He's then banking on Regulus not having any kids and biting it first. Then, as the last Black in the line he plans to squander the family fortune, destroy the name and all it stands for, possibly burn down their house, I don't know how serious he was about that one…he wasn't exactly sober when he added it to the list. Then before he croaks he plans to leave whatever is left to a random house elf or possibly a cat."

"A cat?"

"Cats really like him, which is ironic, considering he's a…not a cat person." He finished quickly. "But yeah, that's his whole life plan."

"He doesn't want to get married, have kids?"

"Only illegitimate ones."

"Lovely."

James smiled a little. "No one buys it but…we let him talk. Er, what about you? Do you want all that, marriage, kids?"

Lily's smiled began to mirror his. He sounded, hopeful. "Yeah, I do. I think it would be nice, to have that."

"Yeah, me too." He said as he stared into her eyes. He reached his arm over around her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly.

Lily felt that wonderful fluttery feeling James never failed to bring out. Yes, she was way past falling. She was completely in love with James Potter.

* * *

"Psst! James!" 

James looked around, trying to find the voice as he was finishing up changing.

"James, the mirror, you idiot." He saw now that the voice was coming from his trunk.

James hurried over and rifled though the mess within until he pulled out an old, hand held mirror.

"Hey." He said, grinning.

Sirius's face was staring back at him through the tarnished glass.

"Hay is for Hippogriffs. I'm outside, come down."

Lily was walking out onto the porch to pick up the towel she had left drying when she heard raised voices around the corner.

"Look, I get it; you're having a grand old time playing house with Lily. And I know you only have a limited amount of blood which isn't exactly going to your brain when she's around, but you know the Marauders first rule. You might want to gain back control of your brain and think about it."

It was Sirius's voice, she was sure of it. He didn't sound pleased.

"I can't use magic."

"Fuck the stupid project James. Remus needs you."

"No, you need me there so you can keep him under control and go out."

"I've never heard you complaining about that before; _Prongs." _Sirius said coolly, "You know it's easier for him if were there when he transforms. He tears him self to pieces if we aren't." Lily heard him pause. "Lily's been decent to you for all of, what, four days? Moony's been your friend for six years!"

"Keep your voice down! Lily's windows right up there." James said, sounding distressed.

"See, all you can think about is Lily."

"I just don't think he would appreciate you announcing his condition to the whole bloody world." Now James paused. "Fine, I'll be there, but I can't leave until after we have dinner with the muggle whose letting us stay here, it will bring up too many questions, mostly from Lily. And I'm not lying to her; I'm not going to screw this up."

"What Lily doesn't know, won't hurt her. Just be there James, I mean it."

She heard the distinct sound of someone disapperating.

She slipped back inside, feeling guilty for eavesdropping. She had obviously heard something she was not supposed to.

She ducked into the kitchen and waited until she heard James's feet stomping up the stairs.

_Condition?_

_Transforms?_

_Tears himself apart?_

_Moony?_

Lily heard his door slam shut and slipped out of the room. As she did, she glanced out the large window. The sun was going down and the moon was already in the sky.

The full moon.

Lily stared at it as it dawned on her how Remus left school once a month to help his mother with her mysterious illness.

He couldn't possibly be…and what could James and Sirius be going…Marauders moonlit stroll.

That's what his mother had written in her letter.

_If you boys are taking him out…_

No, it's ridiculous. Remus couldn't be a werewolf, and James and Sirius most definitely wouldn't be taking him out. It's suicide.

Not even Sirius is that stupid. She hoped.

* * *

"Do you want to go for a walk after dinner?" Lily asked as casually as she could as they walked down to the dining room. 

She watched as James thought quickly.

"Oh, er, I'm actually a little tired; I was going to call it an early night." He said, not looking at her.

"Oh." She looked hurt that he would flat out lie to her. She probably deserved it for trying to put him on the spot but, he lied to her. "Fine."

Lily smoothed out her skirt as they sat down at an elegant dining room table. James leaned over. "So, we finally get to meet the elusive Judge."

Lily nodded.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he looked at her, hoping to see the problem written on her forehead.

"I guess I'm just tired too."

"Yeah. I think it was all that sun today."

"That's probably it."

They both stood up as a formidable looking man walked in. He looked like what Lily would always imagine a Judge to look like. He had graying hair, a thick mustache and beard, and thin, frameless glasses that pressed in too tight on his nose.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Evans," He said as he shook their hands. "I'm sorry for not being here when you arrived. I'm afraid I don't spend nearly enough time at home these days."

"Thank you for having us Sir. Your home is lovely." Lily said politely.

"Oh, thank you." He said as they sat down. "So, how have you two been adapting to muggle living?"

James chuckled a little bit. "It's had its ups and downs. If you don't mind me asking, how did you find out about…this?"

"My late wife was a witch. Through her I began helping out other wizards who needed to do business in the Muggle world, as you call it. Whether it be legal advice or just help in contacting people."

"I think that's wonderful, trying to promote camaraderie between Wizards and Muggles." Lily said sweetly.

"Yes, well, it's something like that." He said, not looking at her. "Potter…I've heard that name mentioned a few times, what's your fathers name?"

"Harrison." James answered simply.

"Ahh, yes. Harrison Potter, now, is he a business man?"

"No, He works at the Ministry of Magic."

"Really, I know a few men there, which department?"

"The Centaur Liaison Department," James said happily. "Dad's nearly second in command there now."

"He's not the department head?" The Judge asked, sounding a little too curious for James's taste.

"Oh, no. He's always liked to focus more on doing work in the field than dealing with all of the politicking that it takes to get to the top."

"Something you haven't inherited. Your professor said you were just named Head Boy."

James went red and looked at Lily, whose jaw had dropped in an almost comical way.

"Er…yeah." He said, refusing to meet her eye. He might have forgotten, or just neglected, to tell her about that.

"Well that's something to be proud of." He said. "I have a number of useful contacts inside the ministry. It wouldn't be a problem to set you up a meeting with one of them. Get a head start on the job hunt."

"Oh, thank you but…I still haven't decided what I'm going to go for. I may try my hand at Quidditch." James glanced over at Lily, who was staring at him strangely. "Or just travel for a bit."

"Well that's the luxury of being young."

James nodded and looked relived when the house keeper brought the food in.

* * *

"What was that?" Lily asked him when they made their way up to their rooms. 

"I don't like him."

"He was nothing but nice to us James. He even offered you help."

"Didn't you see how he kept asking about my dad, where he worked, how high up he was?" James explained.

"He was being polite. It's normal for people to ask what your parents do. It's called making conversation."

"He didn't ask about your." He pointed out.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You really are paranoid James."

"I'm not paranoid, I'm careful. You don't know how bad it is out there."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" She cut in.

"What?"

"Were You Going To Tell Me." She said slowly, as if explaining it to a small child, which sometimes she felt wasn't too far off with James.

"Oh. That." He said, now looking a little sheepish.

"Yes, that."

"I didn't want to make a big deal about it."

"But it is a big deal…you even let me rattle on about who I thought was going to be named Head Boy. You didn't say a word."

"You never said my name." He said quietly.

"What?" She asked.

"You Never Said My Name." He mimicked what she had said earlier. "You never thought I would get it…My own mother wrote the headmaster to make sure it wasn't a prank. Apparently, I don't deserve it so…I haven't really been up for much celebrating."

Lily reddened a bit. "James…I,"

"Don't worry about it," He said quickly, cutting her off. "Look, I'm really tired, I'm going to bed."

"Oh, alright," She said, looking sad. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, not looking her in the eye, and started down the hall towards his room.

"James?"

He turned around and she smiled a little, but it wasn't a happy smile.

"The only reason you weren't on that list, is because I thought you would have told me if you had been." She hesitated a little. "I'm really proud of you though. I always thought you should have been a Prefect, you deserved this."

"Thanks." He said, looking a strong mix of embarrassment and pride. He walked back over and gave her a soft kiss. "I'll see you in the morning."

She watched as he walked back to his room and closed the door. She turned and walked into her own room and sat down in the window seat, feeling confused.

Things had gone so well today, they always did so well when it was just the two of them. Then there was James's insane performance at the dinner table. With everything happening in their world it was smart to be cautious. However James was taking that to a whole new level.

She glanced out the window and paused when she saw a dark figure walking quickly towards the tree line past the lake. The person was covered in a long dark traveling cloak, but one thing was unmistakable, the glowing red end of a cigarette.

She sat up a bit and watched, James and Sirius's conversation flooding her mind. She watched him pause, look around, and then in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

He had Disapperated.

Lily looked up at the night sky which was lit up by the full moon. It wasn't possible, was it?

**

* * *

A.N.: **I'm sooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I've been having horrible computer problems and a lot of the work I had done was erased. But not to fear, I have my trusty notebook with everything outlined pretty well, so this chapter is pretty close to what it was originally, thought I'm still not too happy with it. Please try to ignore any bad spelling/grammer mistakes, normaly I try to proof it three or four times but I really wanted to get it out. The rest will be better. Thank you for reading and please please review. All of the wonderful one's I've gotten are all that kept me from just throwing that notebook out the window and saying forget it.


	6. The TruthSort of

Summary: When a class assignment pairs two students who have never seen eye to eye together for two weeks during the summer, sparks are bound to fly, along with tempers, tears and clothing? JPLE. Rating may change.

A.N.: J.K.Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, they all own Harry Potter. I own nothing. I can barely afford gas for my car let alone try to copyright a story for a fanfic site. And if you, Mrs. Rowling would just put out a new Harry Potter book each week we uber-fans wouldn't have to take matters into our own hands and hope to Merlin you don't sue us for plagiarism.

This isn't my first fic just the first one I've had the nerve to post, most of the time they are just a very weird catharsis. I appreciate your opinions so please review and tell me what you think! Will update often. Rating will most likely change later just to be on the safe side.

**Muggle It, Ch. 6**

**The Truth…Sort of.**

James crept past Lily's room as quietly as he could, holding his side. The mixture of light coming in through the hall window cast a foreboding shadow down the hallway. It was just past dawn and he was just getting in.

He stepped over the loose board that squeaked and slowly turned his doorknob, being careful not to make a sound. He slid in and shut the door quietly. All he would have to do was crawl into bed, catch a couple hours of sleep and Lily would never have to know.

He pulled his shirt over his head, wincing a little as it grazed the parallel scratch marks running down his side. _Damn Sirius. _

He turned around and froze. A pair of angry green eyes were staring back at him. Lily appeared to have fallen asleep on his bed. However she was wide awake now and he knew he was done for.

"Uh…" He honestly had no idea what to say. What could he say, _Hi love, sleep well? _

He really wished she would stop staring at him like that. He could take yelling, he deserved yelling. What he couldn't take was that disappointed, hurt look she had.

"Lily I…" He started, still not knowing how to finish the sentence.

He didn't have to. She got up, still staring at him coldly, and walked right past him, pulled the door open and slammed it behind her.

He winced as it echoed throughout him, then winced again when he heard her door slam moments later.

James flopped down on the bed and took off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes in frustration, and slight fear. This was not good.

* * *

"Lily, please, come on, open the door." He pleaded though the crack between the door and the floor. 

He was lying like and idiot on his stomach, trying to get her to at least respond to him.

He looked up and saw Ms. Brinkley watching him from the top of the stairs. James just smiled sheepishly at her.

"In case you're wondering, Muggles normally open the door to talk." She nodded curtly and walked back down the stairs. James couldn't decide if she was taking the mickey out of him or trying to help him out. Right now, it didn't really matter.

"Lily, honest, I have a really good explanation." He said hopefully, however his face fell when the door opened and he saw her staring down at him expectantly.

"Well…what is it then?" she said coolly.

"Er…" He hadn't been counting on her actually opening the door.

When she saw the blank look on his face she gave him nothing more than a withering stare and slammed the door.

"Lily!" He pounded his fist on the door in exasperation. "You're not even giving me a chance to explain."

The door flew open again, this time there was a rage in her eyes he hadn't seen since he and Sirius accidentally put she and all of her roommates training bra's on display their first year. The boils she had given them didn't go away for two whole weeks, and Madam Pomfrey had conveniently been unable to find a cure for them, which they thought was a bit sexist.

"You Lied To Me!" She spat at him in a fury.

James actually felt him self cowering, in a way he hadn't done since McGonagall had found out it was he and Sirius who had turned those training bras into Go Gryffindor flags.

"No I didn't." Wrong answer he thought.

"Oh, so you did just go to bed, I just happened to overlook you as I paced your room all night, worried sick!"

"You were worried?" Once again, wrong answer.

"Of Course I was! I Had No Idea Where You Were! You're the one who keeps going on about how dangerous everything is and then you just disappear all night! And I saw you apperate! So I had no idea where to even tell people to look for you if something should have happened!" She paused to catch a second wind, but then decided she was too mad to go on and slammed the door on him once again.

* * *

Thirty minutes of pleading had done nothing to help him, especially after she had stuffed pillows in between the crack in the floor. A silencing charm he could have just broken in half a second, but the most he was allowed to do with his wand right now was try to prod the pillows back…that was when she put her suitcases on top of them. 

He slumped down onto the porch and lit up, eying the lake as a possible place to drown himself if she refused to talk to him ever again.

_Lily, one of my friends needs my help, I'm so sorry I can't tell you more. I promise I will explain someday and that everything is ok. Please trust I wouldn't lie to you._

It sounded so simple now. She would have asked if there was anything she could do, he would have reluctantly said no, she would have kissed him goodbye with a worried look on her face and hugged him with relief when he came in that morning. She probably would have even tried to doctor his wound the muggle way.

But no: _I'm just going to go to bed. _

Really bloody brilliant James.

He sat there, berating himself and smoking his cigarette. He didn't hear someone trying to get his attention from around the corner.

"Psst!"

James looked over and his eyes narrowed. He got up and walked around the corner to the other side of the house and saw Sirius leaning against the wall.

"Got a light?" He said casually.

James just glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius looked genuinely surprised at his hostility. "I came to mend up your bloody side, you left before I got the chance. Figured you couldn't with the whole magic ban thing."

"I'm fine." He said, sounding even madder. "Just go."

"What's your problem mate?"

"What's my problem? Lily won't talk to me, she looks at me like I'm the most vile person on earth and will probably never so much as look at me again."

"Ah, so, business as usual then." Sirius said with a grin. A grin that faded quickly when he saw the slightly murderous look in James's eyes.

"Did she catch you coming in or something?" He asked, starting to sound a little concerned.

"No, she caught me going out apparently. Spent the whole night worried about where I was."

Now Sirius looked concerned, "What did you tell her?"

"I haven't told her anything, I've spent the last…hour trying to get her to come out of her room."

"Ok…good."

"Good?" Now James was the one on the verge of being irate. "Please, Padfoot, explain to me how this is good."

"Well…she doesn't know about Remus."

"You know what…just go. I'm going in."

"James. You can't tell her. We swore we wouldn't let anyone find out." He said seriously.

"Your one to talk Sirius, seeing how there's a certain slimy haired Slytherin who knows a lot more about Remus than Lily ever will."

Sirius looked like James had decked him. "We agreed that we weren't going to…"

"Talk about that?" James cut in sharply. "I'm not the one who used his condition to get revenge one someone."

"You know I never meant for him to get into that tunnel! I expected the tree to get him first." Sirius said, becoming more and more defensive by the moment.

"Whatever," He said coldly. "I just don't see why you suddenly get to be the righteous one here. You know I would never betray Remus, but right now I just want to go see if I can get Lily to forgive me."

"Man…she has done a number on you Prongs…tell me, does she take you for walks, or are you allowed off you leash long enough to run around the yard on your own?"

"You don't get it."

"Then explain it, because since you and Lily have gotten together, you've been a pretty big Prat."

"A prat? What, because I didn't want to lie to my girlfriend, use magic when I wasn't supposed to?"

"The James I knew was never afraid of a little rule breaking."

"That rule breaking nearly got someone killed! He could have died. So I'm sorry if that's not something I want on my conscious."

Sirius looked hurt. "You know I didn't want him to get hurt…not like that. And you didn't have to lie to Evans. So don't put that on me."

James just shook his head and started to walk off.

"So, what, you get a straight laced girlfriend and suddenly you're to righteous for your friends?"

"I just want to make sure I still have a girlfriend."

"I liked you better without one." He said stiffly.

"And I love her more than you can imagine…and I've worked too hard to get her to give me a chance, I'm not going to loose her…I can't. So just…please, go."

"You really love this girl enough to turn your back on your friends?"

"You know I would never turn my back on my friends, that's rule number one of the Marauders code of ethics."

"The penalty of which is being forced to declare you love, publicly, for Severus Snape." Sirius added causing James to smile a bit.

"But I love her enough to do just about anything to get her back…but outing Remus was never on that list." James paused. "You know me better than that."

Sirius nodded. "Ok. I'll go…I could write her…tell her I sent you an emergency message or something, you had to pull my sorry drunken ass out of a gutter."

"Thanks, but…no thanks. I think honesty is going to be the best policy here."

"Ok, well, I'll see you around."

"Yeah."

* * *

Lily was pulling on her sandals by the door when James walked in. 

"Oh." She still wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Can we talk, please?"

"I'm going into town." She said as she grabbed her purse.

"Can I walk with you then…just please give me a chance to explain…Please."

They walked in silence down the old road until Lily finally worked up the nerve to speak.

"Where did you go?"

James hesitated. "I can't tell you."

Lily looked at him in surprise.

"I know that sound horrible but I'm sorry. I can't tell you. I want to, you have no idea how much I want to but…it's not my secret to tell."

"It's fine, if you don't want to tell me where you went then…fine."

"Lily, no, it's not like that. I honestly cannot tell you. I was with a friend, who needed my help and was counting on me being there. That's all I can say and I am begging you not to make me betray that friend."

He looked at her, silently pleading with her to understand.

"This friend wasn't a girl, was it?"

"Merlin no! It was nothing like that." He stepped in front of her so she was forced to look at him. "I swear if you give me the chance, again, you will never have to worry about me lying, or being unfaithful to you just, please believe that I would have never done this if it hadn't been an absolute necessity."

"I was really worried about you. At first, I was just really mad, figuring you had gone out to see your friends or gotten a pack of cigarettes and just, lied about it but…then you didn't come back and I was really worried." She said, still not looking him in the eye.

"Lily, I'm sorry." He picked up her hand hopefully. "It won't happen again. I swear."

"Ok."

He could tell he was not out of the dog house yet. He wasn't sure if he liked this too much. He had always prided himself on being a pretty proud person, he definitely wasn't one to beg and grovel. Let alone lie on a floor and cry for forgiveness.

However, one smile from her reminded him that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for this girl…except nark of his best friend. But she had even made him consider it.

"So, can I keep walking with you?" He asked nervously.

"Your friend was in trouble?"

James nodded.

"Was this a friend I know?"

"It's possible."

"Are they ok now?"

"They will be."

"You could have told me that, I would have understood." She said.

"I know…I…I just panicked." He smiled at her a little. "I'm an idiot, remember?"

"You're not an idiot." She squeezed his hand sweetly. "But don't you ever lie to me again Potter, got it?"

"I told you, I need you to be wrong about me. I'm not going to mess this up, again." He said seriously, looking at her.

"You're not." She moved closer to him and smiled as he put his arm over her shoulder.

"So, were ok?" He asked?

"Yes." Her answer caused him to grin as he pulled her in closer to him, letting her put her arm around his back and rest her hand softly on his side. _Merlin, this girl doesn't know what she does to me._

"Are you hungry?" He looked down at her. "I didn't eat, and I don't think you did."

"I could eat."

"Great."

They walked into a small muggle restaurant and James couldn't help but grin. He had never actually been to a muggle restaurant before.

However his grin quickly went away when he saw three very familiar faces sitting in a large booth near the back, whispering suspiciously.

Sirius nudged Remus who looked up. Peter turned around and all three of them looked at James.

Lily looked up at him, looking a little annoyed, but that quickly went away as well when she saw that he looked more surprised to see them than she did.

They walked over to the three boys. Peter looked out of breath and was sweating, Remus looked pale and shaky, and Sirius looked slightly anxious.

"Hey Prongs, why don't you take a seat…I think there are a few thing we need to fill Lily in on." Sirius said.

Lily was now a little nervous. She had never actually seen Sirius look, well, serious before.

James looked at Remus as if to ask if he was sure. Remus just motioned for them to sit down.

"What's going on?" Lily asked apprehensively.

"We know we got James in a spot of trouble with you" Remus said. "And, well, to be perfectly honest, we've all spent a really really long time listening to him pine away for you and now we don't have to. Were really rooting for you two."

James went scarlet and sent him a 'just wait' look. Lily was almost as red as he was though.

"But we also know that he really cares about you and…if he thinks you're someone that we can trust then, we trust him." Sirius continued. "But we need you to swear…on, the Hogwarts library, that you will not tell a soul what we are about to tell you, no matter how stupid or illegal it may be…is."

Lily looked at James, who looked just as surprised as she was. James just looked at Remus. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…you shouldn't suffer for helping me out. She's just got to promise that she won't…"

"Tell anyone, of course I won't." She looked at James, then at the other three as she said it. "You can trust me."

James smiled a little and picked up her hand under the table and watched as Remus took a deep breath, then smiled a small, nervous smile. "Ok then, we'll leave the rest up to you James."

"Good luck mate." Sirius said as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Go easy on him Lily." Peter chimed in as the three boys all stood up. Sirius patted Remus on the back as they ushered him out. He still looked incredibly peaky.

Lily just looked at James who had a panicked look on his face as he watched them go.

"James, what's going on?"

"I'm not exactly sure." He looked around the diner. "Maybe we should so somewhere…more private."

* * *

Lily sat cross-legged on James's bed, her mouth hanging slightly open as he explained the entire story to her. 

"All this time?" She asked in a stunned amazement.

"He was bitten when he was really young."

"That's horrible. And he's been hiding it ever since?"

"Yeah…we figured it out around the end of our first year…It was the beginning of our fourth year that we decided to become Animagus, by the beginning of fifth, the three of us had it down. After that, Sirius and I were able to help him when he transformed. It's easier for him when were there, we can keep him from clawing and biting at himself."

Lily gasped a little. "Poor Remus."

James nodded a little, still looking worried. "You're, you won't tell anyone, right?"

"Of course not." She looked a little surprised he would even have to ask. "Remus is the only one of you lot I've ever been able to put up with."

"Funny." He said, sounding only a little bit jealous. He had always had a few suspicions about why Moony was always in such a good mood when he came back from doing prefect duties. Though he would never ever admit it to Lily, for fear of sever bodily harm, he had always made it quite clear that when it came to his fellow Marauders, Lily was off limits. "So, um…am I forgiven?"

"No." She said with a tiny smile. "But you're, excused. But if I ever find out you've been lying to me again, none of your friends will be able to save you."

"Fair enough," He said as he felt relief flooding over him. "And Lily, I really am sorry."

She reached over and picked up his hand and squeezed it, then frowned. "Wait." She looked at him seriously. "You guys don't…you don't take him out, do you?"

James hesitated. "Er…define, out."

"James!" She yelled, looking livid.

_Oh, bugger. Figures now is when she makes me swear not to lie to her. _"Only places really far away from people. We never let him out of our sight." He explained.

_That was the truth, sort of. _

James looked at her apprehensively, waiting for her to start yelling again.

"You know what," Lily said, sounding mildly exasperated. "I don't want to know. That can be a new rule; you don't tell me about all of the moronic stunts you and your friends do."

"I think that is a brilliant idea." James said with a smile. A smile that quickly turned into a yawn.

"Tired?" She asked.

"Yeah, a bit."

"Too bad, you stay out all night; you have to pay for it."

James groaned a little. "Fine."

"I'm kidding James. I'm actually a bit tired myself. I think I'll go lie down." She went to get up but James grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down next to him.

"James." She chided.

"Lily." He said, smiling. "Don't go."

Lily hesitated.

"Just to sleep, I swear." He kicked off his own shoes pointedly and lay out across the bed, looking hopeful. Lily rolled her eyes and gave in and lay down next to him. She smiled as she settled down into the nook of his arm.

She had to admit, it was quite nice there. She felt his arm slip around her waist gently and nestled into him, feeling an undeniable safeness there. In fact, she could spend the remaining week like this and die happy.

There were too many things swirling around in her mind to fall asleep though. She had considered it, Remus being a werewolf, but she had chalked that up to just being panicked about James, she didn't think he actually was. James being an animagi had been completely unexpected, incredible, but unexpected.

She nervously stretched her arm out across his chest and hugged him to her. Despite all of the practice they had at it, she hated fighting with him.

This was definitely something she could get used to, she thought, as she began drifting off.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry it too so long to get out! The last two were just sort of filler chapters so they were really hard to write and keep with the plot line, but thing are going to speed up now, expect about, five or six more chapters (their only there for two weeks, remember). But thank you all for the great reviews, and thank you to all the phantom readers who aren't reviewing, I've gotten about 2500 hits so I know you're out there. I appreciate your support. 


	7. Confessions

Summary: When a class assignment pairs two students who have never seen eye to eye together for two weeks during the summer, sparks are bound to fly, along with tempers, tears and clothing? JPLE. Rating will stay the same.

A.N.: J.K.Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, they all own Harry Potter. I own nothing. I can barely afford gas for my car let alone try to copyright a story for a fanfic site. And if you, Mrs. Rowling would just put out a new Harry Potter book each week we uber-fans wouldn't have to take matters into our own hands and hope to Merlin you don't sue us for plagiarism.

This isn't my first fic just the first one I've had the nerve to post, most of the time they are just a very weird catharsis. I appreciate your opinions so please review and tell me what you think! Will update often. I know I said the rating might change, but I think I'm going to keep it at T.

P.S. This is a fluffy chapter, so be warned, I know not everyone loves fluff, but this kind is important. Tiny bit of smut, nothing you would desperately want your parents out of the room when reading though ;-)

**Muggle It**

**Confessions**

Lily awoke hours later to see the sun beginning to dip behind the hills. It took her a moment to realize that the view she was seeing was slightly different than the one she had become accustomed to over the last few days. She also realized that she could feel warm breath tickling the back of her neck.

The past days events flooded back to her as she smiled and glanced down at the tee-shirt clad arm wrapped around her waist. She could feel the pressure of his chest pressed against her back, the weight of his head resting on her hair.

James's leg was entwined with her own; their bare feet were tucked around each other.

_He has cute feet_, she mused. She had had the distinct displeasure of being force to go on a trip to the beach with her family and Dursley earlier that summer, and he had absolutely grotesque feet.

She shuddered at the memory of seeing her future brother-in-law in that ghastly one piece red bathing suit. If she hadn't been so worried about messing it up and making herself forget everything, and right before the NEWTS no less, she would have explored the option of a memory charm.

Though she doubted that would be enough to burn the memory of him running down the beach after the young boy who had asked if Seaworld was on its way to help him back into the water, or if they still needed to be contacted.

James did have a point when he said showing up with him at the wedding was only going to make Dursley look all the worse. But she could have showed up with a mountain troll and done that as well.

James's knobby knees were nothing in comparison to the sight of blond back hair poking out between rolls of fat.

Merlin, help Petunia on her wedding night.

She chuckled softly at that, scolding herself for being so mean.

"What's so funny?" A sleepy voice asked from behind her.

"Nothing." Lily said as she carefully rolled over to face him.

"Sure. You were laughing about something." James countered as he smiled at her.

Lily felt herself get a little light as she saw how striking he looked in the hazy light of the sunset. He was adorable when he first woke up. His hair was sticking out in every direction, his eyes were groggy, but still had that mischievous light they always seemed to poses.

"Fine. I was thinking about Petunia and Dursley. And what a wonderful time they're going to have on their honeymoon."

James shuddered dramatically.

"My sentiment, exactly." She said.

"Where are they getting married?" He asked as he reached over to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. With the sun hitting the back of it, it looked like it was practically glowing.

"At the church our family's always gone to, and then the reception is going to be in our back yard." She smiled sweetly at him. "So, you'll really go with me?"

"I told you I would." He said as he continued to play with her hair. "On one condition remember?"

"I know, I know. I have to tell Lavinia." She rolled her eyes as she said it, working to hide her smile.

"And what exactly are you going to tell Lavinia?" That mischievous light was now a flame as he smiled at her.

"That I lost a bet."

"Oh, a week with me and you finally developed a sense of humor. After a couple years, you might actually be funny."

Lily pushed his arm playfully. "A couple years, you say?"

"A couple, a couple hundred…I'll take what I can get." He said with a serious smile. "Oh, and you have to tell your parents about me."

"I'm not telling my parents." She said quickly.

"Why not?" He asked, looking a little hurt.

"Because I happen to like you very _very_ much; and I would hate for your friends to find out you were killed by a muggle insurance agent. Because that's what Daddy's going to do when he finds out I was living in the same house as my boyfriend." She smiled playfully at him as he gulped.

"Right…I think you have a point there. Tell you what; I won't make you tell Lavinia if you don't tell them."

"Deal." She grinned. "Is James Potter afraid of a big bad muggle?"

"Hey, I met your dad, remember? He was a very intimidating guy."

"That didn't keep you from mouthing off to him."

"I did not mouth off!" He said, trying to sound offended.

Lily raised her eyebrows, smiling. "We can tell them later. But you're still coming to the wedding with me, and…" She grinned. "You're dancing with me."

"Oh you don't want me to do that."

"Oh yes I do." She countered.

"You see the thing is, I happen to like you very _very_ much; and I would hate for your friends to find out I was the one who broke all of your pretty little toes." He smiled at her with his adorable cocky smirk.

"I'll wear closed toe shoes."

His smirk slid right off his face. "Really, Evans, I don't dance."

"Really, Potter, you do." She was the one smirking now, watching him squirm. He reached over and began running his fingers through her hair again.

"Fine, if you want me to dance with you, I will." He said.

"I'd like that. Besides, you best get used to it. If you plan to take me to the 7th year dance, you better plan on dancing with me."

"The 7th year dance…that's a long time from now." James grinned and mused.

"I have a feeling time isn't going to be a problem for us. Were going to have a lot of it." She said confidently as she looked at him. "You're the one who told me were going to end up together, and that I just hadn't realized it yet."

"You're right, I did. And I meant it. For as long as I can remember, whenever I've looked into the future, thought about what I want to do, you've always been there. I always knew that as long as I had you, nothing else would matter." Lily had never seen him look as serious as he did right then.

"You didn't even know me." She said softly, still gazing into those eyes.

"Yes I did. You are the girl who is always late to class the first week of school because you help the first years find their classes and the bathroom. You're the girl who tries to be nice to everyone, even slimy greasy haired Slytherins, because that's the type of person you are. You're the girl who made me a calendar that counted down the days until I got to go home and see my parents when I was homesick first year." James smiled gently at her. "I still have that calendar."

Lily looked at him, not quite sure what to say. "I had forgotten about that." Was all she could manage.

"I didn't. It was our first week at school, back when we were friends."

"We've always been friends James...but I guess we did get along better our first year...untill you stole my bra." She said with a slight scowl.

James just stared at her, smiling a reminiscing smile. "We had met on the train, remember? You were so nervous because you were a muggleborn, and I tried to make you feel better."

Lily smiled. "You didn't, you made me feel worse by showing me that spell…I thought I was even more behind than I already did."

"Oh." He looked a little disappointed.

"But you made me laugh. I remember that." She pointed out quickly. "I was upset because Petunia had thrown a fit and wouldn't come onto the platform with me. And you made your ears change colors to cheer me up."

James blushed and ran his hand over his hair, messing it up even more. "That wasn't on purpose. I was trying to conjure you flowers."

Lily grinned at him. "Well, it helped none the less."

"I could have done it. That was one of the few spells I knew. But you just made me so bloody nervous." He admitted.

"How could I have made you nervous, I was only eleven?" She said.

"Yeah, and you were the prettiest eleven year old I had ever seen…prettiest girl I had ever seen."

"Yeah right."

"You were wearing a brown skirt with a white jumper, knee high socks and those funny black and white shoes…and you had a purple barrette with a butterfly on it, pinning back your hair."

Lily just gaped at him. "How could you possibly remember that?"

"Lets just say you made an impression." He said, shrugging a little. "Then Sirius walked into the car and asked to sit with us and I almost decided to hate him for the next seven years."

"You got over that pretty quickly when you realized that he supported the same Quidditch team as you." She poked him in the arm teasingly.

"And yet somewhere along the line we went wrong with you. The Wasps." He shook his head disappointingly. "That Bagman is a ponce. You might as well be a Cannons fan."

"In my defense, I don't support any team. That shirt was a gift from Lavinia, her cousin plays for them." She smiled wickedly. "I actually don't care for Quidditch at all."

She laughed as James got a completely horrified look on his face. "Take that back." He jokingly threatened.

"Nope." She smiled. "But, I can't say I'm completely adverse to the Gryffindor Quidditch team…You do look cute in those robes."

James grinned proudly, subconsciously puffing himself up a bit, which only made Lily smile more.

"Well, I'm sure my naturally athletic physic helps."

"Well, that and your bright red robes, draws attention away from your swollen head." She said lovingly.

"Yeah, you know I noticed that…But you know what they say about a guy with a big head right?" He leered playfully at her and wagged his eyebrows.

"James Potter!" She smacked his arm, trying not to laugh.

"What, they have to wear bigger goggles." He had a face splitting grin now as he leaned in. "You need to get your mind out of the U bend Evans."

"Funny."

"I am, aren't I?"

"I can barely contain myself." She drawled.

"Yes, I have that effect on women, but try to. I'm not that kind of guy."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

James just continued to run his fingers though her hair, which was now shadowed by the dusk. Lily smiled as she lay there, staring into his eyes which were locked on her.

"How is it, you always make me smile?" She asked him seriously.

"You can't help it. You love me." He replied, just as serious. He didn't even flinch at the surprised look on her face.

Lily searched for something to say. She knew she needed to say something, anything.

James just smiled though and leaned in and kissed her softly. He let his fingers wander to the back of her head where he let the thick red mass tangle itself around his fingers as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

She kissed him back passionately, everything from the previous night and day quickly disappearing as she lost herself into him.

She felt him pulled back a little, just enough so his nose was still nestled against hers as they shared the pillow.

Lily looked into those deep hazel eyes and couldn't help but feel warmed by them. She knew what was coming, and she was longing to hear it.

"I love you Lily. I always have…and I always will." He finished. She nearly melted when she saw how nervous and, vulnerable he looked.

She closed her eyes happily and leaned in and kissed him gently before pulling back.

"I love you too James." She whispered, as she reached up and traced her fingers along his cheek softly.

She had never been so sure of anything in her life. She had known, from the moment she looked into his eyes in the reflection of the train's window that it was true.

There had been no denying it, a good deal of fighting it, but no denying it, something about James had captured her. Something about him that made it so she could look past the fact that he had the tendency to be an idiot, or an arrogant prat…or that he smoked. He was everything she needed.

And apparently he felt the same way. Because he looked genuinely beside himself, to the point she was sure she saw a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

She scooted closer and kissed him. James immediately kissed her back, as his hand left her hair and wrapped itself around her waist. She could feel his fingers on her back, finding the skin between the waistband of her jeans and the hem of her shirt.

_Merlin those fingers…_

He caressed her innocently as their kisses became more and more fervent and her fingers found his hair.

_Merlin that hair…_

She felt him pull her against him tightly and with a skill she preferred not to know where he learned, and roll both of them over. He shifted so he was supporting his weight on top of her and gently traced his fingers along her cheek.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of hers.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, then paused and closed it, blushing, not sure what to say.

"If you're looking for a word, incredibly is the only one I can think of that comes close." He said with an amused smile as he cupped her chin and let his thumb run along her lips. "Personally, I've never been able to think of a word that comes close enough."

"Sometimes you are too charming for your own good."

"You think I'm charming?"

Lily just smiled as she laid back into the pillows. "You have your moments."

"Well, coming from the person who once called me an arrogant, bullying toerag who you would prefer the giant squid over, I'd say that's quite a complement."

"You grew up…for the most part." She clarified with a smile.

James shrugged a little, still grinning. He leaned down and kissed her, deciding he had been away from those lips for much too long. She seemed to mirror that feeling because she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer.

* * *

James hand ran up the side of her light cottony button up jumper as he grinded up against her gently. 

Their hair was in complete disarray. Lily's fingers clenched James back, pulling at his tee-shirt as she tilted her head to let him gain better access to the nape of skin where her neck met her shoulder which he was kissing tenderly.

She had no idea what time it was and she no longer cared. Nothing else seemed to matter with the comforting weight of James blanketing her, his gentle touches, those incredible kisses. She had never felt so out of control in her life yet so safe at the same time.

His lips once again found hers, the taste of salt still lingering on them. She melted into him, loving the feel of his slight stubble rubbing along her chin and cheek.

She felt his warm hand on her side, rising up. Soon it cupped her breast, only a thin layer of cotton and lace between the two of them. Lily felt a warmth she had never felt shooting though her, along with a newfound sense of apprehension.

"James." She said softly, the nervousness clear.

"Oh…I'm sorry." He quickly moved his hand out of her shirt and onto the pillow next to her hair.

"It's just…maybe we should slow down some."

"Ok." He smoothed down part of her hair. "That's fine, whatever you want." He said sincerely. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's alright…I've just…well, I've never done…this." She said, blushing. She tried to glance away but he refused to let her break his gaze.

"That's ok Lily. I don't want you to feel pressured." He rolled over and let her sit up.

"You're not mad?" She asked nervously.

"What? Of course not." He said, smiling. "I'd be a liar if I said I didn't want to but, I'm in no hurry. I've finally got you thinking I'm charming, I'm not going to mess that up."

Lily smiled a little, still blushing a little.

"Ok, just one question…so I know. Um, is this a permanent decision, or more of a rain check?" He asked.

"Well, seeing as I have no intention of becoming a nun anytime soon, I don't think it's a permanent decision." She teased.

"You know what I mean…do you want to wait until were married?" He asked, looking anxious.

Lily just grinned.

"What?" He asked, apprehension growing.

"You said when _were_ married." She pointed out, smile growing.

"Oh, well…I'd be an idiot to let you get away."

"You're right, you would be." She said. "And I don't know."

"About which part?"

"The first one…I don't know, can we just take it slow, and see what happens?"

"Of course. But, if that's your choice, I'll wait for you. I've waited this long…I can wait a couple more years." He said, with only a small amount of pain audible in his voice, only slightly strained smile.

"You're a good man James Potter."

Now there was nothing strained about his smile, it was pure pride.

"Um…" The nervousness was back in her voice. "What about you…have you ever?"

"Oh."

His reaction told Lily all she needed to know.

"Oh." She replied quietly.

"Just once…the beginning of last year. You were dating that Hufflepuff bloke, the one with the big ears so I started seeing Kim, in Ravenclaw." He started explaining.

"James, you don't have to, it's alright, it's not like we were together." She cut in desperately. Kim usually sat that the lab station next to her in potions and she didn't want to spend all of next year trying not to think about her playing hide the wand with James.

"I regretted it immediately." He said, looking at her slightly disappointed face.

"Oh," She tried to hide the fact that she was disappointed, and knew she was doing a horrible job.

"Why?" She asked. She knew she shouldn't, but she seemed to be feeling slightly emotionally masochistic at the moment.

James just smiled lightly and with a small laugh looked at her like she had just asked him the world's stupidest question. "Because, Lily, It wasn't you."

"Oh." Was all she said. She looked up to see James still looking her in the eye. How was it he always seemed to know what she was thinking.

"You still love me?" He asked, trying to pass it off as a joke. Lily just reached over and cupped his cheek with her hand and smiled at him.

"More than ever." She patted his cheek playfully. "Now come on, I'm starving and I think we missed dinner."

James groaned a little. Lily wasn't sure if it was about missing dinner or having to get out of bed. She had a feeling it was the latter.

"Oh come on." She rolled off the bed and pulled on his hand. "I'll even make you something."

James grinned and followed her out the door, draping his arm over her shoulder.

Maybe Sirius was right, perhaps they were playing house.

But if that was the case, she really did like playing with James.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, I see you're awake." Ms. Brinkley said as they came into the kitchen. 

"Yes, sorry, we were comparing notes and drifted off." James explained, trying to sound innocent and convincing. He was doing a horrible job of it.

Ms. Brinkley just raised her eyebrows at both of them. "Well, there's some supper in the oven keeping warm. I'm heading to the library for a bit of reading, so please clean up."

"Yes ma'am." Lily said.

The woman gave them a curt nod and walked out. It had been fairly obvious from the time they had arrived that Ms. Brinkley was not thrilled about having two teenagers in her very neat house.

"That's going to be Petunia in thirty years." Lily theorized after she was gone. "Only she'll be looking after Dursley and whatever little spawn they have."

"You really don't like Dursley do you?" James asked as he sat up on the counter. He reached into the cupboard next to him and pulled down two plates as Lily pulled a pan out of the oven.

"I really don't. You've never met him, you'll see." She explained as she began dishing both of them up. "He's just…He's everything you're not…wait, that didn't sound right. He's not like you."

"That's a good thing, right?" He asked as he handed her two bowls.

"A very good thing. According to him, Petunia's going to stay home and take care of the house and children, while _he _brings home the bacon. Petunia wouldn't dare mention what we are to him. And his sister…Marge. I've only met her once but, those people belong in an institution." She paused to catch her breath to continue her rant. "And I'm about to be related to them!"

James just smirked.

"It's not funny" She pouted.

"So I'm guessing you and Petunia don't share the dream of having a house right down the street from each other someday?"

"Ha!" She scoffed. "I don't want to be in the same time zone as she and Vernon."

James now had a small smile tingeing at his lips, like he was trying to hide it.

"What?" She said, looking at him curiously.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about how that might be a little hard to find if you plan to stay in England."

"Alright, so I would settle for a long enough distance to make day trips highly inconvenient. Hogsmeade has been considered a time or two."

She set the two plates and bowls down at the small kitchen table and James slid off the counter, smiling.

"I could get used to this." He said as he sat down.

"Don't even think you're getting out of helping me clean up though." She said.

"Yes Dear."

She rolled her eyes and sat across from him. "This is going to sound strange but, where do you live?"

"You don't know where I live?" James asked.

"No." She laughed a little. "And I always wondered how you found out where I did."

"Emmeline will tell Sirius pretty much anything."

"How comforting."

"And to answer your question, I live in Godrics Hollow. My family's' been in that village for generations."

"Godric, as in Godric Gryffindor?" She asked as she leaned forward, intrigued.

"Ledged has it that's where he was born. But no one knows for sure. There are a lot of Wizard families who live there though, Muggles too."

"Do you like it there?" she asked.

"Yeah, I love it there. But you'll see, you're going to come visit me, right?" He looked at her hopefully. "Because I'm going to miss you like crazy after we leave here."

"So am I." She took a sip of her water. "But it's only a week after that until we go back to school."

"And you're going to sit with me on the train." He pointed out.

"Of course I am, were heads remember? We have to patrol the train." She smiled at the new found realization on his face.

"Oh bugger, that's right."

"I'm still mad at you for not telling me earlier you're Head Boy."

"I don't want to make a big deal about it." He said, pushing at his food.

"But it is a big deal, you seriously underestimate yourself James. You're extremely smart." She paused. "Not always when it comes to common sense, but academically you are."

"No one expects me to be Head Boy, my own mother thought it was a joke, remember?" He reminded her as he continued to push his food around.

"Yes well, no one expected me to ever cave in and go out with you. You never let that slow down your slightly, fanatical, pursuit of me. The James I know never cared what other people thought of him."

James couldn't help but smile a bit.

"And if nothing else just think, we get to patrol the school at night together."

Now James couldn't help but grin. "Ohhh Lily. I could show you things at that school your pretty little head couldn't even imagine." He thought for a moment. "You know, now that you know about Moony, I think that makes you an honorary Marauder."

Lily narrowed her eyes a little. "We had a deal remember, I don't want to hear about all of your little stunts."

"There's nothing little about most of our stunts. Didn't you see Sirius try to ride the Giant Squid last year?"

Lily giggled. She had missed the actual show, but she had seen the large teacup size bruised along his face and arms from where its tentacles latched on to him.

"His parents were furious when they got that owl. They threatened to pull him out of school, something about sending him to Durmstrang to straighten him up." James grinned. "Then they threatened to make him cut his hair and take out his earring."

"Oh, now that is serious. What did he do?" She asked with a smile.

"He never went home. That's when my parents started paying for him"

"It's too bad he doesn't get along with them."

"You've never met the Blacks. His father is…terrifying, and his mothers a piece of work. We stopped going over to visit him after third year, actually he stopped inviting us. He's embarrassed by them. They were always calling my family blood traitors and Remus a dirty halfblood." James shrugged a little. "We've never minded having him around though. He's family."

"Your friends mean a lot to you, don't they?" Lily asked.

"The world." He said seriously. "And nearly as much as you do."

Lily beamed at him from across the table.

"Just don't tell them I said that." He said quickly.

She laughed and nodded. "Your secrets safe with me."

* * *

"Miss Evans, you have a telephone call." 

Lily looked over to see Ms. Brinkley standing in the doorway. She and James were just putting away the last of the dishes.

"Oh. Ok, thank you."

James had a genuine grin on his face. "You go take that, I'll finish up here."

She glared playfully at him and tossed the towel at his face.

She sat down in an old fashioned armchair and picked up the telephone. "Hello?"

"LILY!"

Lily pulled the receiver away from her ear and winced as the two high-pitched voices vibrated though her eardrum.

"How are you?" The voice of her best friend Lavinia came thought the line alone this time.

"I was perfectly fine until you nearly made me go deaf." She said, slightly disgruntle over the auditory assault.

"Oh don't be mad Love, we just miss you!" This time it was Emmeline. "Isn't this awesome? I'm on Lavinia's other line."

"So, how's the muggle life, from the viewpoint of a _muggleborn._" Lavinia questioned.

"It's perfectly fine." Lily said as she watched James take a seat in the leather armchair across the room, so conspicuously he might as well have been holding the paper he was reading upside down.

"You should find a way to come over." Emmeline said.

Lily smiled wickedly. "You want me to come over and watch dirty movies with you?"

She ginned as James nearly choked and dropped the paper.

"Ohhh, James is there, isn't he?" Lavinia asked, sounding delighted.

"Yes."

"So, how close have you come to killing him?"

"No, how many times as he asked you out?"

"Yeah, I have three sickles on four. Emmy thinks two." Lavinia informed her.

Lily looked across the room at James who was trying not to peak over the paper too much at her. She caught his eye and he just smiled sheepishly at her and motioned his head to the door, indicating that he was leaving. He set the paper down and was about to walk out.

"Actually, you're both wrong, He's only asked me out once." She said, causing James to halt. "And…,"

She bit her lip in a resolved way. She loved him. Part of loving him was admitting that to her friends. "I said yes."

The other end was dead silent, for a few moments that was, until unrestrained laughter blasted though the phone line, making Lily pull it away from her ear quickly.

"Stop laughing." Lily demanded.

"You're…you're dating….you're dating James Potter?" Lavinia asked in disbelief between fits.

"Yes. I am." Lily said proudly, or at least as proudly as she could while they laughed like she had just told them she fancied Snivelus.

"Oh Merlin, he did it, didn't he. He finally got you with a love potion." Emmeline said, laughing almost as much as Lavinia. "It's ok Lily, we'll be over soon with the antidote."

"If you two don't stop, I'm going to hang up." She looked at James who actually looked slightly hurt at their reaction. "Hold on."

She motioned for him to come over. When he got there she picked up his hand and squeezed it and pulled him down to give him a quick, soft kiss.

"I'm going to go out for a smoke." He told her.

Lily nodded and kissed him again. He ran his hand over her hair as he walked out of the room.

"Ok, what was that…I heard kissing?" Emmeline exclaimed.

"You're kissing James Potter!" Lavinia nearly shouted.

"Yes." Lily replied coolly. It was one thing to laugh and make a joke or two, she had done that herself, but they were making it sound like she was kissing Snivelus now. She shuddered at the idea.

"So you two can just stop making such a big deal about it. I'm seeing James now, I don't have to justify myself."

"Whoa, Lily, were just surprised is all." Lavinia said, trying to smooth things over. "You have to admit…It's a little surprising. How long has this been going on?"

"About…six days." Lily said, unable to really believe it had only been six days. She felt like they had been together much longer than six days.

"Oh, so it's not that serious then?" Emmeline asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Lily said, sounding a little nervous.

"Oh Merlin, you're not shagging him are you?" Lavinia asked, sounding concerned.

"Goodness, no! It hasn't even been a week."

"So, is this like a summer thing or do you think you might stay with him when school starts?" Lavinia asked, still sounding as if she was waiting for Lily to burst out laughing and tell her it was all a joke.

"I'm in love with him." She said confidently. "So, laugh if you want but, it's not a spell, it's not a potion. I fell in love with him. I think I did a long time ago; I just wasn't ready to admit it."

"Wow. Ok, tell us everything."

* * *

James sat on the porch leaning against the rail smoking, praying to whoever would listen that Lily wouldn't be realizing how much better she could do right now. 

"Mr. Potter?"

James turned around to see Judge Hawthorne standing in the doorway. James quickly put down his cigarette.

"Oh, good evening Sir." He said politely.

"Thank you, say, I was just having a brandy with a friend in my study, would you like to join us?" The Judge asked.

James snuffed out his cigarette and put the butt in his pocket. "Alright."

James followed him into an old fashioned study that reeked of stale cigar smoke and brandy. His eyes immediately went to a tall, skinny man sitting opposite the Judges formidable looking chair and desk. He had watery eyes and a rodent like face.

"James, this is Walter Nott, a business associate of mine. Walter, this is James Potter. He's been staying here with another student for a school project this past week."

Nott couldn't have been six or seven years older than James, but the air around him was anything but innocent.

"It's nice to meet you." James said as he shook his hand warily. The man' wand was poking out from his stiff black robes.

"And you." Nott said, looking him up and down. "Potter, yes, I know of your Father. He works in the department of Mysteries with a friend of mine."

"Does he?" James asked, trying very hard to keep the coolness out of his voice.

"Have a seat James." The judge pointed him to one of the chairs.

James sat down stiffly.

"Brandy?" The Judge offered him a crystal glass full of dark amber liquid.

"Thank you." James said as he took it. He brought the glass to his lips and tipped it back, but didn't let the liquid touch him. Ever since having a chat with one of his dad's mates, he was always a little wary about drinking things he hadn't prepared himself; especially when he as in a room with a known pureblood fanatic.

_Constant vigilance. _

"So James here is thinking about a career in Quidditch." The Judge told Nott.

"Well, I'm still not sure, I haven't decided on that, or going into the Auror training program." James said nonchalantly.

However the slight twinge on Nott's face was anything but a causal itch.

"An Auror you say?" The watery eyed man asked.

"Yeah. I really admire everything they do. Especially in these dark times."

"Yes, they do have their hands full these days." Nott took a long sip. "The entire situation has been blown completely out of control if you ask me. But, the Potters have been a pureblood family since the beginning of the line, so many people are willing to look past things like that these days, don't you agree?"

"Not at all." James said simply. "Purity of blood is an archaic idea. I've never seen any indication that someone's blood makes them a better wizard."

Nott's lip curled a little. "It's the fact of the matter. Mudb…muggleborns…they don't have the same…decency that we do. Trying to bring their ways into ours. Not that I mean any offence to you Sir." He nodded politely at the Judge.

"Of course not." The Judge nodded back.

"I can't say that I agree with you Mr. Nott." James said as he faked another sip. "In fact, I was reading an article not long ago that talked about how if Pureblooded wizards were only to marry other Pureblooded wizards, in five generations or so, there would be no wizards left to teach because they would all be squibs or severely handicapped from all of the inbreeding that would have to occur."

Nott redden slightly. James had a feeling it was more anger than embarrassment though.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not fond of the idea of marrying my second cousin." He said with a slight smirk.

"Well, who would like another brandy?" The Judge asked hurriedly, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm fine." James answered.

* * *

Lily hung up the phone smiling. She had just spent the last half an hour gushing about James, and it was fun. 

She peaked outside but no one was out there. She frowned a little and went to the kitchen to look for him, and rub in the fact that he was now not only going to the wedding and dancing with her, but he was getting her champagne and holding her purse as well. Because by the end of the conversation both Lavinia and Emmeline were frightfully jealous of her.

She came around the corner just as James was coming out of the Judges study with a man she didn't recognize.

"Nice meeting you." He said curtly.

"Yes you too, and think about what I said." The skinny man said, before slipping out the door.

James hadn't even bothered to reply to him.

"Who was that?" She asked, watching him go.

"Walden Nott, apparently, he knows my father." James was watching him as well, but not with the curious look Lily had. He didn't trust that bloke.

"Oh."

James followed Lily into her room and closed the door.

"James. Were going to get in trouble." She pointed out, smiling a little.

"I won't stay long…you did what I asked you, right? You haven't told anyone here that you're a muggleborn?" He asked anxiously.

"No, why?"

"That guy, Nott, he was saying a lot of stuff, Pro-Pureblood and such…it just makes me nervous is all." He said as he glanced out the window.

"You really are a little paranoid James." She said as she walked up behind him and set her hands on either side of his waist.

"Like I told you, I'd rather be paranoid than dead." He said offhandedly.

She kissed in-between his shoulder blades before resting her head on them. "A lot of people feel that way about muggleborns; it's just something you get used to after a while."

"Well you shouldn't have to." His voice was slightly defensive. She felt the tenseness in his shoulder fading though. "How are your friends?"

"Insanely jealous, seeing how I now have the best looking boyfriend in school." She didn't need to be looking at him to know he was now smiling.

"So they finally stopped laughing then?"

"They did after I told them that I loved you."

He turned around and cocked his head at her a little. "You told them that?"

Lily smiled up at him. "Well, I do." He leaned in and kissed her softly, still smiling.

"I love you too." He said, barely two inches away from her.

"You better, because they are going to be taking the mickey out me for this for the rest of our lives." She said sweetly, before kissing him again.

"I'm fine with that. You should have just said yes years ago and avoided all of this."

"Nope, I like all of this. This is perfect." She wrapped her arms up around his neck. "Now, fifteen more minutes and then this little witch is going to bed...alone."

"Tease."

"Prat."

She kissed him before he could think up a comeback.

She didn't know that had been his plan.

* * *

AN: If you haven't noticed, I like writing longer chapters. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and a **Big** thanks to all of those who review. Reviews make me more willing to blow off the math homework I'm supposed to be doing to write. I hope you enjoyed. 


	8. All's Fair

Summary: When a class assignment pairs two students who have never seen eye to eye together for two weeks during the summer, sparks are bound to fly, along with tempers, tears and clothing? JPLE. Rating will stay the same.

A.N.: J.K.Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, they all own Harry Potter. I own nothing. I can barely afford gas for my car let alone try to copyright a story for a fanfic site. And if you, Mrs. Rowling would just put out a new Harry Potter book each week we uber-fans wouldn't have to take matters into our own hands and hope to Merlin you don't sue us for plagiarism.

This isn't my first fic just the first one I've had the nerve to post, most of the time they are just a very weird catharsis. I appreciate your opinions so please review and tell me what you think! Will update often.

**Muggle It**

**All's Fair…**

"Lily."

"James"

"Lily." James now whined as he gave her that wounded puppy look she had a very hard time resisting...But not tonight, tonight she was going to hold strong, and give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Please, pretty please." She begged sweetly while giving him that upward stare as she held both of his hands, actions she had learned this past week an a half were things he had a very hard time saying no too. "I haven't been to a carnival in years."

She stuck out her lip a little, enjoying watching him slowly cave in. He was just too easy. If she batted her eyelashes at him he'd probably go so far as to buy a carnival so she could go everyday.

"We've been here nearly a week and a half and you haven't done anything remotely muggle like." She pointed out.

"That's not true. I've been cooking, oh, and I used the telephone."

"To order pizza so you wouldn't have to cook."

James just grinned. The idea he could call someone, and they would bring him food had been very appealing to him.

"Alright." He gave in. "We'll go, but I'm not getting on any of those ride things."

"Of course." She grinned at him. "I'm going to go change.

"Why, what you're wearing is fine."

Lily looked at him like he was crazy, but just resigned herself to giving him a quick kiss and smile. "Just remember that you love me."

She started up the stairs as he called after her:

"Yes, I do love you; I think you're a bit nutty, but I love you."

She looked over her shoulder and grinned at him.

"I think you're getting a little to confident over the effect that smile has on me…but I still love you."

Lily shook her head, smiling as she kept walking.

"I think if you wear that little white tank top I'll love you even more!" He called as she walked into her room.

The first thing she noticed was Moe sitting on her desk with a letter. She walked over and freed the bird of the parchment it was carrying.

"James has you doing his dirty work now I see."

The Owl squawked a little and watched as she opened it. She unfolded the parchment and was surprised to see that it wasn't James's writing; instead it was a messy scrawl that looked familiar.

_Dearest Lily (AKA The lovely redhead holding Mr. James (Prongs) Potters leash),_

_We would like to extend our greatest sympathy to you, and hope that your mental health is restored soon, so that you may see the error of your ways and drop Prongsie on his behind where he belongs._

_On second thought, don't, because we are rather enjoying being able to get piss drunk without having to worry about him crying into his pint over why you don't like him._

_We are, infact, truly thrilled over this new development and will be throwing a party in your honor. (Alright so the party is being thrown in Peters honor, but we will give you an honorable mention) You and your lapdog(sorry, lapstag) are cordially invited to Mr. Peter (Wormtail) Pettigrew's coming of age party on Wednesday, the 17th of August at Nine O'clock at the flat of Mr. Sirius (Padfoot) Black. Attire is optional, sobriety is not. We have taken the liberty of reserving you both seats on the five O'clock train to London, which means show up or you're paying us back for the tickets with interest. Mr. Remus (Moony) Lupin will be waiting in the Leaky Cauldron to let you two wandless pansies in. However make sure he's pointing his the right way…we will be starting the celebration early._

_Best Regards,_

_Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail_

_P.S. Wormtail wishes you to tell Prongs he better be here or he's prodding the bloody knot next year._

Lily couldn't help but smile a little at the sheer bravado the four of them seemed to possess as she went to find her white top.

* * *

She hugged James's arm as they walked down the road towards the small town. 

"It looks like its going to rain." James said as he looked up at the sky.

"The paper said it was going to stay dry."

"The paper also said I should steer clear of vivacious redheads today, doesn't mean that it's going to happen." He pointed out.

Lily just laughed and smiled at him. "You better not."

"I always thought divination was a wooly subject anyways. Moony and Padfoot swear by it though."

"They do not." She said skeptically.

"Of course they do." He said with a grin. "They swear it's the best class to catch up on sleep in."

Lily let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes as she bumped into him playfully. James just kissed her temple softly as the walked, making her feel much warmer that the cooling air should have allowed.

"I got a letter from your friends." She said casually.

"Whatever they said; I didn't do it." He answered quickly.

"That's very convincing."

"Well their very dumb."

She shivered a little under the cool night air. She had indulged him and wore that little white tank top, with a pale blue cardigan over it though. He let go of her arm and draped it over her shoulder, tucking her under his arm and rubbing hers to help keep her warm.

"They want us to come to London tomorrow for Peter's birthday." She said as she looked up at him.

"Can't use magic." There was a touch of sullenness in his voice. Lily could tell he was upset about missing his friend's birthday.

"Yes, but we can use the train, they booked us tickets, it leaves at five tomorrow." She smiled as he broke into a huge grin.

"Do you want to go?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure," She smiled evilly at him. "On one condition though."

* * *

"Oh No! No Way!" James said as he looked at the Tunnel of Love in complete horror. "There's no bloody way I'm getting on that…those…those are swans Lily." 

Lily was trying not to giggle. "I agreed to go to the party if you went on one ride with me. This is the ride I want to go on."

James was just staring at the tawdry tunnel that looked like a cherub massacre gone bad. "Lily, please, anyone but this." He pleaded with her, looking around at all of the other blokes avoiding the ride like the plague, hoping to Merlin no other wizards were present.

"Fine, that one then." She pointed to the ride next to them. It was nothing but metal cages being spun in circles around something that was supposed to resemble a zipper.

James eyed the ride, then the man operating the ride warily. Going for a run with a werewolf once a month was one thing, but climbing into a spinning cage one hundred feet off the ground that was being operated by a man that had fewer teeth than a Flobberworm…and half the IQ was a little much for him.

"This ones fine." He said in a slightly higher voice than usual. It took a hell of a lot to scare him, but if he was going to die as the result of a stupid stunt, it was going to be his own fault, not some guy who made the Hog's head cliental look like high society. "I mean if you really want to we can." He rolled his eyes like he was doing it only for her.

She smiled up at him happily. "Really?"

"Sure." He grudgingly walked up to the man manning the gate and handed him the tickets as he shot one last fugitive glance over his shoulder at the other ride.

They sat down in the plastic swan and Lily glanced over at him. He was looking around, slightly embarrassed. She knew it was wrong, conning him into the going on the ride with her. But she had grown up wanting to these things and watching all of the happy couples drift off into the tunnel of love. Granted she had been slightly more naive about what might be going on in there, but she liked the idea all the same.

Beside, he had no right to complain about being embarrassed, they were far from being even when it came to that. She still hadn't forgotten about the singing suits of armor.

That and he was about to get his lights snogged out.

As soon as they were in the dark, empty tunnel James seemed to catch on a bit. "Ohhh."

He grinned at her. "Ok, maybe this isn't so bad…I thought it was going to be like a tour of Madam Puddifoots on Valentines Day."

Lily just shook her head mischievously.

"Well I think I just became a very big supporter of the carnival." He joked as he pulled her into a kiss.

Lily straightened her hair as they came out of the tunnel and reached over to wipe a smudge of lipstick off the corner of James's mouth.

The man stopped the swan but James just scrambled and handed him a pile of tickets and a twenty pound note.

"Just keep it rolling mate."

A few guys waiting in line with their own girlfriends chuckled as they headed back towards the tunnel.

"James!" She looked back at the operator, her cheeks burning and desperately trying not to laugh.

"Come on Evans, you're the one who wanted to go on the ride." He grinned cheekily at her as they floated back into the tunnel. Lily just shook her head in mock exasperation and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're lucky I find you so adorable." She said seriously.

* * *

"So Muggles really come to these things all the time?" James asked as he looked around the carnival. 

They were walking hand in hand down the rows between the games and food venders.

"Yup, Petunia and I used to go all the time when we were little. She would get so mad because she would have to hold my hand and take me through the funhouses instead of going on all of the, _adult _rides." Lily smiled. "After a few years I could have cared less about the funhouses, I just liked how mad it made her."

"You come across as such a sweet girl." He said, shaking his head. "You really do have everyone fooled, don't you?"

"I am a sweet girl." She said indigently. "The problem always was that she isn't."

"What happened between you two?" James asked her curiously. "Did you ever get along?"

"No, we just, don't. We've always just been so, different, too different I suppose. She's just not a very nice person. I'm sorry, that's a horrible thing to say."

James gave her hand a little squeeze. "Well, you set a pretty high standard when it comes to comparing someone to you."

Lily blushed a little. "That's one of the things she gets so angry about, that people are always comparing the two of us."

"That's because she knows no one can come close. You've got it all. You're smart, funny, kind, polite, and the fact that you're incredibly beautiful doesn't hurt either. If you liked to talk about Quidditch, you would be perfect."

"Ha Ha." She drawled as she bumped into him playfully.

"See, this is when you start telling me how smart and funny and dashingly handsome I am."

"Oh." She looked up at him innocently. "But I could never lie to you James."

"Ha Ha."

"You were right. The more I'm around you, the funnier I get."

"Yeah…I can barely contain myself." He drawled.

"I know, but try to; I'm not that kind of girl." She winked at him and he just shook his head with laughter. He slipped his arm over her shoulder confidently as they kept strolling though the carnival.

Well, she was strolling, he was strutting.

But she had yet to see James Potter walk from point A to point B with out a hint of that slightly arrogant swagger.

Two months ago she would have said something to humble him a tiny bit, just for the sake of their delightful verbal sparing. However, now she couldn't help but feel a little bit proud that he was so proud to be walking around with her. Besides, he looked cute when he strutted.

The many looks that had been directed at James's throughout the evening had not been lost on her. He was wearing his black polo shirt again, with the collar turned up, a cigarette hanging with an annoying coolness out of the corner of his lips. She hated that he looked cute when he was smoking. She hated smoking, it was a disgusting habit, and yet, he was…sexy.

At least they were a wizard brand so they didn't have that repulsive smell that usually went along with them.

He was crazy if he thought he would be smoking in our house though.

_Our house_.

Lily smiled inwardly. It was strange how fast everything had become _we _or _ours_ Two weeks ago it had been me and mine. However, for the last week and a half, she had had a hard time resisting the urge to doodle Mrs. Lily Potter on spare bits of parchment just to see how it looked.

It looked perfect.

She looked up as James groaned.

"What?" She asked, looking amused.

James just pointed at a long line of outhouses. "I bet I could argue that a cleaning spell was completely justified in this case."

"Sorry love, you're a muggle. Muggles line the seat."

He sighed heavily in defeat. "I'll be back…hopefully."

She smiled at him as he walked off, finishing off his cigarette and disappearing into the grey plastic hut, grumbling to himself.

Lily had to admit, she was very proud of him.

This entire trip he had been able to pass for a muggle very well, except for when he would suddenly exclaim how cool something was…like an ice machine…or a plastic cleaning broom.

Alright, that one was just plain embarrassing, she had to admit, endearing, but embarrassing. He had begged her to take a picture of him with it to show his friends…in the middle of a crowded supermarket…where he proceeded to imitated riding it...very exuberantly.

She would be happy about having been able to record it for prosperity, or teasing rights later on, if she thought he would ever be embarrassed about it.

"Hey."

Lily jumped a little and turned around.

Standing there was a man, a little older than she was, and a bit thinner than most men his age, smiling at her.

"Oh. Hello." She said, sounding slightly shy.

"I just saw you standing here alone and thought…it's just not right that someone as pretty as you is here alone." He said confidently, still smiling at her.

Lily flushed red and quickly looked over at the outhouses. She and James hadn't been together very long, but she had a feeling he might be the jealous type.

Who was she kidding? She knew he was the jealous type. It had been nearly impossible for her to get a date to Hogsmeade after James made it clear he fancied her. All of the other guys at school were just too…leery…about James and the hexes he and his fellow Marauders were known for.

"Oh, no, I'm not." She said quickly. "My boyfriends in the loo"

As if on cue, James walked out with an obvious look of disgust over the muggle contraption. However the restroom was quickly forgotten and his eyes narrowed at the muggle.

"Right." The man said, eyeing James warily. The wizard was after all, a good bit bigger than he was. "I'll be off then."

He left quickly, glancing over his shoulder a few times as James slipped his arm around Lily's waist protectively.

"You know, I think it's a good thing that you're not the one who turns into a dog…or else you might have marked your territory all over me just now." She said pointedly, trying not to sound amused.

"He shouldn't have been talking to you." James said matter-o-factly.

"Jealous?"

"Of him? Ha!" He snorted. "No."

Lily just slipped her arm around his waist as well and let her head rest on his shoulder. "It really is a good thing I find you adorable."

"Well then I better hope my hair never falls out."

"The hair I can deal with." She said seriously. "But if you get a beer belly, I'm going to have to leave you."

"Fair enough." He said, just as seriously. They were both trying to hide their smiles, something that never worked. Lily's face was usually sore by the end of the day from grinning so much.

"But then you can't cut your hair." He said, this time actually looking serious as well.

"Is that so?"

"Yup. I'm putting my foot down." He stated as they continued to walk along. "I don't care if you end up being, six hundred pounds, as long as you still have that hair."

Lily cocked her head and smiled up at him. "Six hundred?"

"You know what I mean." He started to explain, but was quickly distracted by a small arcade. "Oh, wicked!"

He let go of her and made his way in.

"I've heard about these! Moony's mum took him to one once." He began looking around like a four year old with free rein to a toy store. "Ok Evans, how do these work?"

Lily just rolled her eyes and shook her head in shame.

"Come on, one game…you're the one who said I needed to be trying more muggle stuff."

"James, Shhh!" She looked around nervously at the crowd of teenagers around them. "Don't talk about muggles so loud."

"Why shouldn't I talk about muggles?" He said loudly with a grin.

"James!" She glared at him.

"Now if only there was something to keep me quiet so that I don't talk about muggles so loudly." He exclaimed innocently, now starting to turn a few heads.

Lily had to resist the urge to throttle him. Instead she shoved her hand into her purse and then shoves some money into his stupid hand.

"There." She practically seethed. "And try those games in the corner, they're meant for small children, they should suit you just fine. I'm going to go get a frozen lemonade."

She turned on her heal and stormed out of the tent. James stood there with a gobsmacked look on his face, not quite sure what had just happened.

"Lily…come on, I was just messing around." He called after her.

That only made her seethe even more. Infuriated that as smart and sweet as James could be, he always had to go and act completely childish.

What made her even angrier was the thought that refused to quit echoing throughout her head, the very one she had been thinking before James had decided to regress ten years.

_This is the man I'm going to marry._

* * *

Lily fiddled with the straw in her lemonade as she walked back towards the arcade, feeling positively wretched for being so short with him. He had after all just been kidding around. There was also the fact that as a guy he would be naturally drawn to anything where you got to beat the hell out of someone and not get in trouble for it; even if it was only with a joystick. 

She walked into the arcade trying to find him. She could sit and watch him play videogames for a while. He had, after all agreed to come with her.

However her boyfriend was nowhere to be seen.

She scanned the crowds nervously, hoping desperately he wasn't so mad he left.

_No…James wouldn't do that. _

_He wouldn't just leave me here._

She looked along the food lines, the restrooms, becoming more and more worried the longer she looked for him.

_Please don't have let him left._

The prospect of walking all the way up to the house alone in the dark was not at all appealing in its self. However the prospect of having to walk back up without James was down right terrifying.

People were looking at her strangely as she looked around the walkways franticly.

"Is everything alright Miss.?" An elderly man asked her.

"Oh. Yes…I'm just, looking for my boyfriend." She answered still looking around.

She nearly jumped when she felt a raindrop fall on her cheek.

_Figures. _

That was when she spotted it; that unmistakable mop of messy black hair. She literally felt her body calm down at the sight of him. Then it only took her a few more seconds before she was well on her way to working herself into another fury at him for scaring her like that.

She marched towards him only to stop and watch him bring his arm back and hurl a ball into one of the tented games lining the walkways.

"Good one mate. Here you go." A weather worn man said as he handed James a plush bear.

"No, I need that one up there…how many more?" James said sternly as he glanced at his watch. "I don't have much time."

"Tell you what, three more and it's yours."

"Thanks." James quickly handed him some more money as he picked up the balls. Lily watched as he threw them in quick succession, each resulting in a loud clang and thud.

She couldn't help but smile as James lit up and grinned proudly.

"Quite an arm you got there. Are you sure you don't want to go for the next one? Only one more round and it's yours." The man pressured.

"Nope. That one." James looked at his watch again, almost desperately. He handed James a much larger plush toy, which James tucked under his arm.

"Thanks mate." He said as he turned around. He spotted Lily watching him for the first time and stopped, giving her that sheepish yet cocky smile that she couldn't resist melting for a little.

_When did I become the girl who got weak kneed over a smile?_

_When you noticed how incredible that smile was. _

Lily just smiled apologetically at him and made the first move towards him. She went to say something, to apologize, but just picked up his hand instead, and wrapped her fingers around his, giving his hand a little squeeze.

"Nice throw." She said softly.

"Guess all that Quidditch practice was bound to come in handy sometime...Sorry about before." He said sincerely.

"No. Don't be. I was being a…witch."

James chuckled a little. "Yeah well, I was being a prat…here."

He pulled the stuffed animal out from under his arm and handed it to her. It was a plain stuffed lion with a soft furry mane.

"James!" Lily jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

James hugged her back in surprised. Lily pulled back and looked up at him. "Thank you." She said sincerely, before kissing him softly.

"It's no problem."

She picked up his hand again and began pulling him down one of the walkways, clutching the lion in one hand, him in the other.

"Uh, Lily? Where are we going?"

She stopped in front of the arcade. "You'll want to practice if you want to beat Remus the next time you see him."

James smiled a bit, still looking unsure. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Besides, you were right, it's starting to rain, we should wait until it stops before heading back." She plopped herself down in a chair near a row of games.

This is what relationships were about after all, compromise.

_And seeing that gorgeous smile that he had right now._

"You're the best." He told her as he kissed the top of her head before moving towards one of the flashing, most vulgar looking games.

* * *

Lily shrieked as her foot sank into a puddle as they ran. Her brilliant idea of waiting out the small shower had severely backfired when it turned into an all out downpour. 

What she wouldn't give for a good water repelling charm right now!

James, though, with much glee pointed out it would be fairly obvious when they showed up without a drop of water on them after being out in a storm.

She knew him better than that. It had nothing to do with breaking the rules. She was in a white tank top, and he was beside himself.

She couldn't help but grin at him. His hair was plastered down to his face; his shirt was clinging to every perfect inch of him.

"What's so funny?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She said as she grabbed his arm, pulling him closer. She reached up and moved the dark strands off his eye.

He slipped his arm around her waist, kissing her quickly. Since they had gotten together, their kisses had been sweet, passionate…incredible. This one bordered on hungry.

She felt his fingers press into her back, pulling her against him. She stood up on her tip toes so she could wrap her arms around his neck. He began to lead her off the road until her back was pressed against the trunk of an old English oak.

The pace of the kiss quickened as their lips clashed roughly against the others. His hand slid down her leg and moved it to the side so he could step in closer.

Lily broke away from his mouth and began kissing up and down his neck as one of his hands found her hair.

Then, with no warning, a bolt of lightning ripped through the sky.

This time, Lily flat out screamed, causing James to nearly jump out of his skin and look around franticly.

"What…It was just lightning." He said calmly, looking a little amused. Seconds later thunder cracked above them, causing Lily to squeeze her eyes shut and cling to James.

"Lily?" He asked, very confused as he rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry…It's just, I hate it." She said, her voice muffled by his chest which she currently had her face buried in.

James just chuckled.

"Stop it. It's not funny." She pleaded. "Can we please go home?"

"Yeah, of course." He pulled her under his arm protectively as they started back up the road.

Another bolt of lightning made Lily yelp and hide her face back in James's chest. James just looked thoroughly perplexed at the entire situation. He just tightened his grip around her and rubbed her arm.

"You don't have to worry. You're safe with me." He said softly. Lily nodded, but just clung to him as another boom of thunder echoed around them.

* * *

Lily rang out her hair in the bathroom sink after scrubbing her face clean. The storm still hadn't let up. 

She couldn't explain it. For as long as she could remember, Thunder storms had just scared her to death. She could still remember hiding under her parent's bed until they were over. The thunder she could handle, but there was just something about lightning that made her blood run cold.

A bolt flashed across the window followed almost immediately by a boom of thunder than made her jump and squeeze her eyes shut. However her eyelids didn't block out the blinding light of the next bolt as it streaked across the sky right over the house.

Lily ran down the hall and slipped into James's room. His eyes blinked open as she hurried across the room and pulled the blankets back.

"Lily?" He asked groggily.

She just climbed in next to him, much to his surprise, and delight.

"Are you ok?"

Lily just burrowed in under his arm and hugged his torso. "I don't want to be alone."

"Ok." He still looked a little perplexed but wasn't about to argue with her over it. He gladly pulled her into his arms, trying not to let the grin that was bursting to escape be seen. She was scared…she was vulnerable…She was in his bed…and she had come to him for protection.

She knew he was smiling, but that was ok. He was there, and that gave her an inexplicable amount of comfort. As long as she was with him; she knew she would always be safe.

James would take care of her.

She cozied her head into the nook of his arm as he pulled the covers around her, and this time she only startled a little as another burst of thunder filled the house.

"It's ok." He said soothingly.

"I know." She kissed his cheek softly.

"Get some sleep."

She felt his head rest against hers, his hair still wet from the rain as well. She could hear the rain pounding on the roof above them, coming down in a peaceful rhythm. And for the moment, in the midst of a storm, she felt safe.

"I love you James Potter." She whispered to him softly, but he had already fallen asleep. It was alright, she knew that he knew she did. An hour of watching him play Tetris had proven that.

But as she drifted off herself, she couldn't help but smile at the words that had been echoing though her head all night.

_This is the man I'm going to marry._

* * *

A.N.: This chapter was actually supposed to be much longer, but I just wasn't happy with how it was turning out so I decided to break it into two parts and start fresh with the party! This is where the Drama part enters the story. Lots and lots and lots of thanks to everyone whose been reviewing…seriously, I love feedback, good, bad or indifferent. And if nothing else, to entice you to keep reading, I will be putting Lily in the most hideous bridesmaid dress I can find and putting the picture on my profile. I can only imagine what Petunia might have really come up with ;-) Lots of love to all of you, thanks for reading! 


	9. Decisions

Summary: When a class assignment pairs two students who have never seen eye to eye together for two weeks during the summer, sparks will fly, and two young Gryffindor lives will be changed forever. Only thing AU is the timeline.

A.N.: J.K.Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, they all own Harry Potter. I own nothing. I can barely afford gas for my car let alone try to copyright a story for a fanfic site. And if you, Mrs. Rowling would just put out a new Harry Potter book each week we uber-fans wouldn't have to take matters into our own hands and hope to Merlin you don't sue us for plagiarism.

This isn't my first fic just the first one I've had the nerve to post, most of the time they are just a very weird catharsis. I appreciate your opinions so please review and tell me what you think! Will update often.

**Muggle It Ch. 9**

**Decisions**

_Three. _

_Yeah, definitely three. _

Lily watched as he let one of her thick red curls fall though his fingers. _And they were all going to have his crazy hair._

He was still fast asleep; yet his fingers somehow had managed to find their way to her hair, a little fetish of James's. She would never complain though. She loved how he was just start running his fingers though it when they were sitting on the porch or just talking. It was odd because as a child she had absolutely hated people touching her hair. Her poor mother, completely exasperated with her not brushing her hair properly, or letting anyone else do it for her, had cut it off to her chin when she was six.

Her father had nearly filed for divorce.

Lily smiled to herself, if her father could see where she was, James would have been dead over a week ago. Her father was slightly overprotective to say the least.

Then again, she re-defined Daddy's Girl. They had always been close. Both of them had the token Evans hair and eyes. The Evans temper, and the Evans love of life, as he called it. He had always thought his little goofy messy haired ballerina was perfect…even after she somehow managed to re-grow her messy hair in one night. It had taken them nearly five more years to figure out how she had managed that. That was when she became his goofy, messy haired little witch.

Yes, he was going to have a hard time accepting James, but she was going to make him. And if he could welcome that foul, troll of a man Dursley into their family, he could welcome James as well.

She was still curled up in the nook of his arm, her own arm was stretched out across his long, lean chest. She had been too scared the night before to even notice that all he was wearing was a pair of cotton pajama bottoms. Bottoms that were riding so low on his hips, she knew that was all he was wearing.

The fact that she was in bed with her half dressed boyfriend, wearing nothing more than a thin tank top and shorts herself was not lost on her.

Yes, James would most definitely be on his way to a long, painful death if her father were to ever know about this. As far as Richard Evans was concerned, when it came to his baby girl, babies always came from storks and she would be sleeping in a twin bed for the rest of her life.

She had a feeling though, that if anyone could charm her father, it was James. He had won her over after all.

Then again, when you have someone tell you that you're the only person they can see spending their life with…it's hard not to fall for it.

_Three kids, that would be perfect._ She mused to herself. _James, a house, a family. _It sounded like a dream. And her dream man was waking up.

He groaned a little and stretched out before opening her eyes.

"Mo…orning." He yawned out.

"Good morning." She answered as she propped her chin and arms up on his chest. "You need to shave." She reached up and rubbed his cheek playfully, massaging the stubble.

"Nah, I'm growing it."

"No you're not." She said was a loving frown. "I like your face just how it is." She patted his cheek to emphasize her point.

"You're right, why on earth would I want to hide a bone structure like this." He said seriously, making Lily laugh. "Are you ok now? You seemed really scared last night."

"Yeah. I'm ok. I just really don't like storms like that." She smiled at him. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

James just rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed. "Oh, well, just don't let it happen again."

"Don't worry, it won't." She smiled as James worked to hide a frown. "You snore."

"I do not!" He said indignantly.

"Yes, my love, you do."

"Well you drool."

"I do not!" She was the indignant one now.

"Yes, my love, you do." He said with a smirk. "Almost as bad as Moony and Padfoot."

Lily raised her eyebrows at him and watched as he went beet red. "That didn't sound right, did it?"

She shook her head with amusement, beginning to giggle. "Something I should know James?"

"I just meant because they're both of the canine family at times and when they pant they…can I please just shut up and you agree you know what I meant? I'm just going to make it worse." He pleaded.

"Of course…though I'm always going to wonder a little." She said with a coy smile.

"You're pretty in the morning."

"You're changing the subject."

"Yes, but you're still pretty." He smiled down at her, making her tinge pink. "But you're always pretty, so it's not very surprising."

"You're hairs all messy." She pointed out. She smiled as James self-consciously ran his hand down over his hair, trying to make it lie flat. She quickly reached up and ruffled it.

"Hey!" James went to try to flatten it again but Lily grabbed his hand to stop him.

"I didn't say I didn't like it."

"Oh." He said with a goofy grin. "Well then…" He proceeded to mess it up even more, making her laugh. "How's that?"

"Perfect." She told him as she still held his hand. James leaned in slowly and kissed her gently. It was so sweet and tender any worries she had about morning breath or eye gunk were quickly wiped from her mind as she melted into him.

He carefully rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow over her so he was able to look down as he held her hand up against the pillow, his other running its fingers though her messy locks.

Lily felt her breath hitch in her chest as she felt his bare chest against her skin, becoming very aware that all that was in-between them was a very thin tank top and a pair of light cotton shorts.

_Merlin I'm glad I shaved my legs yesterday._

As new as the situation was, she couldn't help but feel relaxed in his company. She believed with all her heart that James would never do anything to hurt her. It was what made her so desperate for him to kiss her again. He seemed to sense that and smiled as he leaned back in to bring his lips to hers…

James kissed her desperately as he clenched her hair gently. His other hand had long since found its way up her shirt and she had long since been more than obliged to let him.

She had been _very_ right about those hands.

Her nose bumped his softly, making them both smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her. Those intense hazel eyes were gazing into hers, reading her like a book.

That had been one of the things that made Lily fall in love with him, the way he could look at her, and for the first time in her life, she felt like someone was seeing everything she had to give, or do or hide. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful creature on earth, like she was everything.

She hoped to anyone who would listen that he knew she was looking at him the same way.

Lily smiled a little, it wasn't her normal, bubbly and slightly coy smile, it was the type of smile you see an old woman give when asked to talk about her greatest love, or her grandchildren, or her bridge club. It was a smile of someone who knew that no matter what happened, she would always be loved.

She unwrapped one of her arms from around his neck and gently stroked his cheek with the tips of her fingers.

"I'm going to marry you someday James Potter, did you know that?" She told him seriously, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Yes." He said just as seriously. "I've known that since I first saw you with that purple butterfly barrette. I was just waiting for you to catch on."

"Took me long enough, didn't it?"

"You were worth the wait."

Lily pulled him down, taking him by surprised and kissed him passionately. Her mouth crashed against his as they fell into each other.

She had never wanted something more than for him to be as close to her as possible. To feel every inch of him, and as she let one leg slide up so it was bent near his hip, she did. There were a few inches of him she had never felt…on anyone…pressing against her thigh.

She let out a surprised gasp as James went Gryffindor red from the second time that morning as he quickly made his way off of her.

She, however just grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Bugger, Lily…I'm sorry. You said you wanted to go slow and I respect that and…um…" He just cringed and continued to stare at the navy blue bedspread.

"It's ok James." She said softly, moving closer to him.

"No, its not…I understand if you want to go."

"Now, why would I want to do that?" She asked, the suggestiveness of her voice surprising even her.

James just looked at her, slightly confused. "You're not, completely disgusted with me?"

She just shook her head, smiling a little.

This only made him much much more confused.

She turned around so she was sitting facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck once again before kissing him.

"Lily." He said cautiously.

"James." She said with a naughty smile before kissing him softly. "I love you, and I want—a loud rapping on the door cut her off.

"Mr. Potter, would you please inform Miss. Evans that her mother is on the telephone for her." Ms. Brinkley's voice echoed though the door, causing James and Lily to fly away from each other as if they had been electrocuted.

Needless to say, mention of Lily's mother had quickly killed the mood.

"She wished to speak with you. Should I tell her you're…indisposed?"

"No!" Lily scrambled out of the bed, much to James's dismay and snatched his dressing gown off the back of a chair. "I'm coming."

She threw open the door to see a very stoic looking housekeeper with her arms crossed.

"We fell asleep talking." Lily explained quickly, wide eyes giving her away. "I'm afraid of thunderstorms, so I went in to talk to him."

Ms. Brinkley just raised her eyebrows, still not speaking.

"I'm just going to…" Lily pointed in the direction of the sitting room down the stairs where the telephone was located and quickly exited. James followed soon after, not looking the house keeper in the eye as he walked past pulling on a shirt.

Lily sat down in the stiff armchair and picked up the telephone.

"Hi mum." She said, a little nervously.

"Hello dear, how are you?" Her mother's voice rang across the line. "I was worried about you with that storm last night, did it reach there?"

"Oh, yes, it did. I'm fine though…James kept me company." Lily looked up to see James walking in, holding two cups of coffee. She smiled warmly at him as he set the cup down next to her before turning to leave. She took a hold of his hand and pulled him down into the arm chair with her, shivering against the cold in the room.

James just smiled and settled in next to her.

"What was that?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Oh, nothing, I was just changing positions." She held her finger up to her lips to tell James to be quiet. The moment she saw the delightfully mischievous smile on his face, she knew that was a bad idea.

"I'm so excited you'll be home soon, we hardly see you during the year, and summer is our only time with you." Her mother complained, for the 100th time this summer.

"I know, but this assignment was very important, I'll be home on Sunday though." She bit her lip as James began to kiss her neck softly.

"Well, your father and I will be at the train station to pick you up. Will James be coming back to the house with us?"

James perked up at the mention of his name.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, tell him he's more than welcome, he could even stay for dinner. You two have become friends, haven't you?" Her mother said, almost hopefully. "I'd hate to think you've been sitting in that old house, by yourself reading this entire time."

Lily looked down at James's fingers which were tracing along her stomach softly. "Yes, we've become friends…"

James grinned at her and mouthed _'friends?'_

"Oh that's good, I'm sorry for not returning your call last night dear. I was out with Tuna helping her with some of the arrangements. Did you mention you were going to be in London today?"

"Oh, yes, were taking the train in this evening. It's one of James's friends birthday."

"Perfect, your sister needs you to be at the dressmakers at four for the final fitting." Her mother said casually.

"What?" Lily said, sitting up so quick she accidentally bumped her head on James chin, causing him to yelp as quietly as he could. "We won't even be in London until nearly nine and then we have to take the tube to Diagone Alley. Besides, we had the final fitting weeks ago…I'm positive I'm the same size."

"Yes well…" Mrs. Evans hesitated nervously. "Tuna decided to change the dresses, again. We used all of your old measurements but you really need to come in and make sure it fits."

"Oh no." Lily said, starting to looked panicked. "Please tell me its not the…"

"The red one." Her mother finished for her. "Vernon told her that if that's the dress she wanted then, that was the dress she was going to have."

"Mum…they're hideous. They're beyond hideous…I won't wear it, I just wont." She said firmly.

"Lily, you're one of her bridesmaids."

"Not by choice!"

"Lily Marie Evans, this day is very important to your sister, she would be there for you. I'm sure if you can manage to come all the way to London for one of James's friends, you can make an extra stop for you sister." Her mother scolded in a tone Professor McGonagall would be envious of.

"I'll have to ask James if we can try to catch an earlier train." She said in a defeated, sulking voice.

James looked at her curiously, but just nodded at the request. "I'll be there." She said, smiling sympathetically at him.

Lily hung up the phone in a much fouler mood than she had been in when she woke up.

Not only did she have to ruin their plans, wear an absolutely ghastly dress, endure the embarrassment of having James see her in that ghastly dress, but she also had to deal with the very confusing knowledge that she had been mere seconds away from telling James she wanted to make love to him.

That was the last straw, Lavinia was bound to be at this party tonight, she was getting tested for a love potion.

Lily Evans just did not do that type of thing. She was the wedding night girl. She had grown up with that saying her mother insisted on using, No bed until you're wed. Petunia planned to incorporate that into her wedding vows. She just figured that's how it would happen.

Unfortunately, there was a small snag in that plan. It would be a year before she could marry James, even if she thought she was ready to now. Which she wasn't, they had only been together for not even two weeks for Merlin's sake.

It's not like they have family housing at Hogwarts after all.

However, it had only been two weeks, and she was already thinking about how she could find a way to stay the night in his room again. How was she going to last a year?

"So what was that?" James asked, looking a little concerned over her brewing fury.

"My sister decided to get new bridesmaid dresses, the ones she originally wanted but we talked her out of because they are hideous, I have to go in and have it fitted. I'll just leave earlier and meet you at the party."

"I'll go with you, I don't mind, besides, if I show up at the party alone…they'll never let me live it down."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's no problem. Er, so, what was going on earlier?" He asked nervously.

"Oh…nothing, can we talk about it later? I need to get ready if were going to leave earlier." She said abruptly as she stood up.

"Ok." He said as she gave him a quick kiss, still looking confused.

* * *

It was still raining lightly when they made their way to the small train station for the ten o'clock train to Kings Cross. 

James had jeered at the black umbrella she had managed to find in an old closet but had quieted up about it once they were out side and he was still dry.

Now they were standing under an overhang by the platform waiting with the small crowd of muggles.

"I don't know." Lily said suddenly.

"You don't know what?" He asked, looking over at her.

"You asked what that was this morning, and I don't know." She said softly. "Trust me, I was much more surprised by it than you were."

James nodded a little, still looking confused. "Oh, so you just want to forget about it then?" He asked uneasily.

"No," She said as she looked down the track to see the train coming. "But, like I said, I don't know James, I'm sorry, I just don't know if I'm ready or not. I don't want to do something we'll both regret later on."

She looked up at him hopefully. "I want to be with you, that's something I do know. I just need to think about when."

James slipped his fingers around hers and squeezed her hand gently. "Don't worry Lily. I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything. We've got our whole lives ahead of us, I'm in no hurry."

"Thank you." She said sincerely. "For being so understanding, it really means a lot to me...You're a good man James."

James shrugged, reddening a little. However, Lily couldn't be fooled, she could see him swelling with pride. It was the truth though. He was a good man. He was the type of man someone would be proud to call their husband. He was someone she would be proud to call her husband, the father of their children.

She just hoped he wasn't going to prove her wrong when he started drinking with his friends.

They boarded the train and James was a gentleman and let her have the window seat. She couldn't help but smile, this is where it had all began.

"So," James cut into the odd silence. "Do you just go in and try the dress on?"

"I have to meet my mother and Petunia there at four The fitting shouldn't take more than a half an hour. Really, I don't mind if you go on ahead to the party." She said hopefully.

"It's fine, I don't mind waiting. So your mum and Petunia…" He grinned at her. "Have you told them I'm your date for the wedding?"

"Not yet."

"Embarrassed of me?"

"Only a little." She reassured him.

"I can live with that. Oh, hey, I got a letter from my mum today. She wanted to know if you would like to come to dinner on Wednesday."

Lily beamed at him. "You want me to meet your parents?"

"No, actually, I would like to avoid that for as long as I can…she kept hinting at my baby pictures, but they want to meet you." He shrugged, trying to make it sound like it wasn't that big of a deal. She knew better though. His family was very important to him, and he wanted her to like them.

Her liking them was the least of her worries. She was petrified about whether they would like her.

"I'll have to make sure it's alright with my parents, but I'm sure I can."

"Great." He continued to grin. "There's something I want to show you."

"Hummm, let me guess," She teased. "Could it be in your room?"

"No, but your not far off."

Lily frowned, looking more curious now. "What?"

"Sorry Love, you're just going to have to come and find out."

* * *

Lily leapt over a puddle, laughing as she and James walked down the busy London street. 

"I should have worn my wellies!" She exclaimed as James leapt over the same puddle.

"It is a bit damp out, isn't it?" He said casually as he looked up at the rainy sky. He casually pulled a cigarette out of the pack in his pocket and lit it.

"James." She complained, making a face at it.

"Oh come on Evans." He said as he took a drag.

"You know I hate it when you smoke." She pouted at him a little. "They're bad for you."

"They're fine, that's just muggle hearsay. These are wizard fags. They're perfectly fine." He defended.

"I'm going to remind you of that when you're complaining about not being able to ride your broom anymore because you have to stay on your oxygen tank."

"Oxygen tank?" He asked.

Lily just rolled her eyes, letting him revel in his wizard-ness. "Do what you must." She said, defeated. "However, it might be in our best interest if you keep those hidden away when we get to the dress shop. My parents hate smoking."

James frowned and shoved the pack deeper into his pocket.

"Oh Lily!"

No sooner than the bell on the shop door had rung, she was being pulled into a giant hug from her mother.

"Hi mum." She said as she struggled for breath. She wiggled free and straightened her top out. "You remember James, right?"

James stepped forward and shook her hand and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's lovely to see you again Mrs. Evans."

Lily watched as her mum blushed slightly, looking flattered. "It's nice to see you too James. I hope you've had more luck at keeping this ones nose out of a book than I do."

James grinned over at Lily. "I've done my best to keep her busy."

Now she was the one trying not to blush. "Well, we don't have much time, where's Petunia?"

"That's right, your friends birthday party. She's in the back sorting through the dresses. Now, Lily, I know you're not fond of the dresses she chose, but remember, it's her wedding."

"And you only get married once and she deserves to have it be perfect." Lily finished for her mother, forcing herself to not roll her eyes. She had heard her mothers' fine attempt at a guilt trip many times since Petunia had begun to make her wedding plans.

It wasn't her fault she was the only person who had retained an ounce of sanity when it came to this wedding. She had been willing to go along with most of it, but the caged doves as centerpieces were just too much. That's when the, _you only get married once_, reminders had come in.

"Alright, this won't take to long." She said as she looked at James apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Lo…Lily." Lily had to smile to herself at his obvious slip. He was just so cute when he knew he had almost made a mistake.

He was even cuter eyeing her mum nervously to see if she had caught it.

She gave him a quick smile and let the tips of her fingers brush against the back of his hand as she walked by. She had nearly had to put her hands in her pockets to keep from reaching over and picking up his hand.

Part of her had wanted to run into the shop, hug her mum, stick out her tongue at Petunia and scream, _I have the perfect boyfriend! Look! _ Then do a giddy happy dance.

The other part of her just loved James too much to subject him to her fathers wrath when he found out they had been staying in the same house. Mr. Evans finding out about them sharing a room just wasn't an option.

It would be in both of their best interest to just say that he had very politely asked her on a date as they were boarding the train home. Then, not wanting to be left sitting alone at the wedding, she invited him to accompany her.

That's when she would also tell her father that he was head boy, Quidditch captain, got very good marks and came from a very respectable family.

Then pray he didn't ask if James always stayed out of trouble.

She never could lie to her father very well.

Lily glanced over her shoulder as she walked into the back room, just in time to see James sit down and her mother move in on him.

She must have seen the hand graze.

"There you are. It's about time!" Lily turned around in the direction if the irate voice to see Petunia coming at her like a mavolent horse. "You were supposed to be here at four!"

Lily looked at her watch then looked dubiously at Petunia. "It's Four O' One Petunia."

Her sister just rolled her eyes and took her arm roughly as she led her through the shop.

Lily looked back at James, who looked partly amused and partly furious at the sight of Petunia manhandling her.

She briefly considered re-introducing Petunia to her very protective wizard boyfriend, but decided it would be more trouble than it was worth in the long run. After all, it was Petunia special day, and she wouldn't hesitate to promptly scratch James's name off the guest list before Lily could say Quidditch.

"You better not have gained any weight; we used your old fittings, and it it's to small you're just going to have to stop eating or something." Petunia said sharply.

"Your concern for me is overwhelming Tuna." Lily said coolly, smiling inside as her sister flared up at the nickname. It was just another one of Petunias long standing resentments towards her. She had been gifted with Tuna, while she got Lily Love, or her fathers personal favorite, Lil' Lil.

"Oh, maybe its just the way that top fits you then." Her sister said casually as she pulled out a dress bag that was three times the size Lily would have liked to see. "Just hurry up and try it on."

"Lily, come out."

"No." She said indignantly.

"Lily." It was her mother's voice now.

She knew she was being childish. However, at the moment, she just didn't care.

"I'm not coming out until you swear James isn't there!"

The laughter she heard next let her know James was still in the room.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." She could hear chuckling all the way until the bell over the shop door clanged, letting her know it was safe.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes." Her mother said in an exasperated tone.

She forced herself to suck it up and walked out of the dressing room. Her mothers strained smile let her know that it was even worse than she thought.

"I don't know why you're making such a fuss Lily, you look lovely." Mrs. Evans reassured her.

Lily just gaped at her, before turning to look at herself in the three way mirror. Lovely was the last word that came to mind.

Atrocious.

Horrendous.

Fire engine red.

Those were a little closer to the complete disaster that she was currently wearing. Where her sister had found something that was not only red, but burgundy and pink as well was beyond her.

"Oh it's perfect!" Her sister gushed with a sinister smile.

Lily was about to say something when a look from her mother silenced her. She just slumped down dejectedly. She wasn't a drinker by any means, but it was going to take a lot of firewhiskey tonight to rid her of this memory. She winched as the dressmaker thwacked her in the back with her measuring tape.

"Stand up straight, or you're not going to get a proper fitting." The woman said coldly.

Lily could only imagine she was less than pleased with her for hiding in the dressing room and demanding people out of the shop before coming out in one of her precious creations.

She had to admit, she wouldn't mind seeing James hold this bint up by her ankles until she promised to burn the dresses. He had a knack for that charm, he would need something else to focus it on now that she had finally agreed to go out with him.

Her mother just smiled at her sympathetically. "So, James seems like a very sweet boy."

"He is."

"Very good looking too, and polite." Her mother continued. She was fishing, Lily knew it. Under normal circumstances, she would have broken down and told her everything. However, at the moment, she was rather peeved with her mother for letting Petunia pick out these ghastly frocks.

"Do you two have many classes together at school?"

"We have all the same classes." Something she was still very suspicious about. "And he's in my house."

"Yes, you've mentioned that. Do you two spend much time together outside of class?"

"Only if I wasn't able to avoid him."

"Lily." Her mother scolded. "You two seem like you're friends though. Am I right?"

Lily just smiled, "You could just ask me if I like James mum."

Her mother tinged pink but smiled all the same, seeing the slightly giddy smile forming on her daughters lips.

"I knew it. The moment he showed up at the house, I knew you fancied him."

"I did not fancy him then, in fact, I thought he was positively annoying." She said, still trying not to smile.

Ten minutes. She had lasted ten whole minutes before caving in.

She was pathetic.

She was also in love though.

"He fancied you, even your father could see that."

"Oh everyone knew James fancied me. He's always made that quite obvious."

"And now you fancy him too?" Her mother questioned, looking more and more pleased with herself by the moment.

"I've always fancied him, I just didn't know it." She said, trying to sound casual, and doing a horrible job at it. Especially she saw the look on Petunias bony face. "I actually invited him to come to the wedding with me, I hope that's alright. You said I could bring someone."

"Oh that's fine." Her mother said happily. "Are you two seeing each other now?"

"Well, yes." Lily looked at her mother nervously. "You're not going to tell daddy, are you?"

Her mother just laughed. "And have him hunt down the poor boy? You just plan to bring James to the wedding and leave your father to me. Though, if he comes to dinner on Sunday, I would suggest you make sure he's wiped all of the lipstick off his face. Peach is a lovely color on him, but it may be slightly too modern for your father."

Five minutes later, Lily's face still matched the bright red dress.

Lily walked over to the bench James was seated on and sat down on his lap, facing him.

"Hello." He said, grinning.

Lily, however was not smiling. She reached up and wiped the lipstick off the corners of his mouth, still embarrassed.

"If you're going to be an Auror, you're going to need a lot more practice." She said sternly.

James quickly pulled a mirror out of his pocket and examined his face, before groaning. "You could have said something!"

"I didn't notice."

"So your mum knows?"

"Yes, and she thinks peach is a lovely color on you." She said, unable to keep herself from giggling a little. "Luckily, she happens to think it's very funny, and she's not going to tell my father…instead we get to when you come for dinner."

"Oh, yeah, about dinner…" He joked.

"Don't even think about it Potter." She told him in mock seriousness. "Besides, he's going to love you." She rubbed off the last of the lipstick before kissing him softly.

"Yeah?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, he's going to like you…maybe we'll stop by the library tomorrow and pick you up a few books on golf."

"You mean that barmy game muggles play?"

"Sport of Gentlemen." She corrected him sweetly as she stood up. "I need to go say goodbye to my mum."

"Am I allowed back inside now?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to see you in the dress eventually you know." He draped his arm over her shoulder with that effortless charm he seemed to have been born with.

"No, I plan to steal your glasses and your wand before the ceremony." She said simply.

"Stealing my glasses, what are you, seven?"

"No, if I was seven I'd use them to play keep away with Lavinia." She grinned up at him. "Then I would pinch you so you knew I really liked you."

"Tease."

Lily smiled and pushed him through the door into the shop. She could hear the laughter catch in James's throat as he saw the dress hanging on the back of the door and chided herself for not making sure the monstrosity was properly hidden away.

"Don't say a word." She warned, only making him have to fight harder not to laugh. She had a feeling he was going to be taking the mickey out of her for a very long time. "Mum, we need to get going."

Her mother walked out of one of the back rooms and Lily felt James's hand fly off her waist where it had been resting.

"Oh but you said your party wasn't until later, why don't you and James join us for dinner? We were going to go to that lovely little Italian place a few blocks over."

Lily looked over at Petunia, who had just paled, then at James, who had lit up. James looked at her to see if she wanted to go.

"Well, alright. Were meeting Remus at nine, right?" She asked James.

"Yeah, outside the Leaky. Dinner would be wonderful Mrs. Evans."

"Great, Tuna just need to get everything in order and then we'll head off." The two women disappeared into the back and James grinned over at Lily.

"Wow, your sister must really not like you."

"James!"

"Hey, you're talking to the bloke who firmly believes you would look sexy in just about anything…but even I know that it's mean to make a red head wear that color."

"You're not helping." She pouted to him. "I have to wear that in front of a fifty people!"

"Only fifty?" He asked.

"That's about forty nine too many."

"Were going to have more." He said casually.

"More what?"

"More guests at ours." He smiled at her. "Seventy five at the least."

Lily beamed at the idea. "And I'm going to make Petunia wear dress robes."

"Ah, there's the vindictive little witch I fell in love with." He winced as she poked him in the side. "I think your mum likes me."

"I hope so." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I really want them too."

"Well don't you worry your sweet little head, I'll win them over. You just watch." He winked at her, making her smile.

"Oh, hold on, you've still got a little…" She reached up and wiped a smudge of lipstick off the corner of his mouth.

"I don't know, I think the color brings out my eyes." He looked over and admired his profile in the mirror.

"Yes, it's stunning." She said as she reach up and pinched his jaw bone playfully. "I have some blush that would really bring out your bone structure."

"Ha ha."

Lily smiled stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, before glancing past him to see her mother and sister coming out of the back, looking at them curiously.

They both moved apart and stood up straight, trying to look innocent, and failing miserably.

* * *

Why did he have to make it so hard on her? 

She was trying to show her mother what a responsible and intelligent person he was, and he was making it very very hard to do so.

"James!" She hissed as quietly as she could. Her mother and Petunia were in the front seat of their car, trying to act like it was perfectly normal for a seventeen year old boy to have his head out the car window, grinning like a mad man.

He sat back in the seat properly. "These are so much cooler that the books make them out to be!"

She wanted to be mad at him, but he was just so damn cute when he had that goofy, crooked grin plastered on his face.

So instead she just laughed and shook her head.

"Don't your parents have a car?" Petunia asked curtly, making Lily seethe.

"Oh, no." He answered casually, completely unaffected by her tone. "We don't have much use for one, especially now that I have my apperation license."

Lily reached over and picked up his hand and entwined her fingers in his, feeling bad for being short with him earlier. She had been just as excited about simple things like horseless carriages and floating candles when she had come to Hogwarts. It wasn't right to get mad at him for being intrigued with a car. She felt his tighten around hers and for the first time realized he was genuinely nervous.

The unflappable James Potter, nervous?

She supposed stranger things had happened.

"So, both of your parents are wizards James?" Her mother asked sweetly.

"Oh, yeah, my whole family is, we have been for generations. This experiment as a muggle has been…interesting." He finished uneasily.

"It's not that hard." Petunia interjected again. "Any idiot can figure out how to use a stove or a telephone."

James went a little red, probably remembering his first encounter with a stove. Lily squeezed his hand reassuringly and glared at Petunia.

"It's not a matter of figuring things like that out. Wizards just have different ways of doing things, most of whom probably think you're an idiot for not knowing how to do it their way." Lily said hotly. "You don't see us laughing at you for not knowing how to ride a broomstick."

"Yes well, being able to accept people's differences is something we always tried to teach you girls." Her mother said, trying to smooth things over. "What do your parents do?"

"Oh, my dad works at the Ministry of Magic and my mum stays at home." He said, regaining his confidence. Lily figured her standing up for him had given him a slight boost.

"How nice, do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child, but my parents have practically adopted my best mate, so it's like I have a brother." He said, sounding more and more like the James she knew.

"And do you live in London?" Lily rolled her eyes at her mothers kind hearted interrogation.

"No, actually, I live in Godrics Hollow, it's a ways north of here."

"What kind of house do you have?" Petunia cut in.

"Excuse me?" James asked politely.

"What type of house do you live in, Lily's never explained what type of, dwelling you people live in."

"Petunia!" Lily glared at her sister, resisting the urge to reach for the wand in her purse. "He lives in a house, what do you expect, a gingerbread cottage!"

James raised his eyebrows at her odd reference.

"Never mind, it's a muggle fairy tail about witches." She explained to him quickly, relived when they finally pulled up at the small restaurant.

Lily continued to glare at her sister as she pointedly linked her arm with James's very toned one, smiling over the fact that the only bulging arms Petunia would ever have wrapped around her were the kind that had no visible elbow.

James scooted ahead and opened the door for them, something that got a very good reaction from her mother.

Lily just smiled at him as they walked in. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all. It was borderline impossible not to like James. Even when she couldn't stand the idiot she still liked him. That annoyingly charming smile and those bright mischievous eyes made it hard not to. Even the waitress who was seating them couldn't help but smile at him a few times.

Ok, maybe that stupid bint was smiling at him more that a few times…undressing him with her eyes was more like it.

"Can I get you something to drink…sir?" She asked James sweetly before even looking at the rest of them.

"Oh, just water please." He said as he glanced over at Lily, looking a little embarrassed.

"I'll have the same." She said in a completely fake sweet voice while slipping her hand over James. The waitress stared at that movement a touch longer than professional before looking up at Lily and giving her the same smile. Lily smiled back with a simple look on her face.

_Mine._

Her mother and sister had excused themselves to the bathroom and James was now chuckling quietly to himself.

"Stop it." Lily demanded, blushing.

"You were sooo jealous." He said, grinning.

"I was not."

"Oh, you were love. And you accused me of being territorial."

"Well she was all over you. And stop calling me Love, it's what made them catch on in the first place." She said, wallowing in the fact that he had been dead on and was now thoroughly embarrassed about her tiny jealous fit.

"No, you assaulting me on the train and leaving the evidence all over my face is what got us caught, _Love_." He said with and arrogant wink, making Lily want to throttle him…or snog his lights out…this new arrangement of theirs was very confusing at times.

"I did not assault you!"

"I was sitting there, minding my own businesses when you started kissing my neck." He explained haughtily. Lily quickly poked him in the side.

"You know I can't help it when you do that thing with your tongue." He ginned at her, however Lilys' eyes just went wide eyed and kicked his leg.

"Ow. That hurt Evans." He frowned and rubbed his leg gingerly.

That was when Mrs. Evans and Petunia returned to their seats, causing James to close his eyes with embarrassment.

He looked over at Lily sheepishly.

_Idiot._

_But an adorable idiot._

They had managed to get past that unfortunate incident and were now settling in with their food.

"James, what do you plan to do when you graduate?" Mrs. Evans asked.

James looked up and proceeded to chew his food quickly. Lily just smiled; she would have killed him if he had talked with his mouth full. Her mother was a stickler for proper manners and James had already earned points for promptly putting his napkin in his lap and knowing which forks went with each meal. If her mum told her dad about how sweet and polite James was, it would make it all the easier when they met again.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's quite alright." Her mother said, beaming.

"I'm hoping to get into the Auror training program at the ministry." He said proudly.

"Auror, what's that?" She asked curiously.

James leaned in and lowered his voice a bit, "Dark wizard catchers…some people say it like the muggle equivalent to a detective, or bounty hunter."

"Really, that sounds dangerous."

"It is." Lily said, frowning at James playfully. "But it's also a very prestigious job at the ministry. And I don't know why he says he hopes to get in. He's one of the top students in our class, they wouldn't dream of turning away his application."

James smiled at Lily, looking thankful for her support. "I've wanted to be one for as long as I can remember. My dad had a few friends who work in the Auror office so I've grown up around them. Our poor house elf, Boxey, got the full brunt of my only child syndrome and used to get roped into playing wizard catcher with me. That is until my mum got tired of me using all the spellotape to put him in a full body bind.

Lily could even see Petunia's heart of ice thaw a little, while she and her mum nearly melted into a sappy puddle.

If that didn't win her mum over, nothing would.

"Here's you're bill, I'll be your cashier whenever you're ready." The waitress said sweetly as she handed the check to Mrs. Evans. However James took a hold of it before she had the chance.

"Let me." He said politely, not waiting for her response before pulling out his wallet.

"Oh, no James, I couldn't, I invited you." Her mother said bashfully, all the while looking at Lily with the threat of you best not let this one get away!

She had no intention of doing so.

"I insist." James said, as he nodded politely to them before getting up to go pay. Before he left he gave Lily's hand a quick squeeze and a smile as she beamed at him.

"Is he always that polite?" Her mother asked as soon as he was out of hearing distance.

Lily smiled giddily. "Yes, he's a good man."

"Well, he is clearly smitten with you." She said, smiling at her daughter. "As you are with him."

"Yes, I guess you could say I'm smitten."

"Well, how could you not be? He's very cute." Her mum leaned forward and she and Lily both peaked around the corner to watch James paying. "Not to mention a great bum."

"Mum!"

Mrs. Evans just laughed as her face softened. "Just be careful Lily. You're still very young, and he's very charming. I would hate for you to get your heart broken dear."

Lily smiled at her mum. "He's not going to break my heart."

She looked back over at him, just in time for James to look over his shoulder and catch her eye.

No, he wasn't going to break her heart.

He couldn't.

There wouldn't be anything left if he did.

"It was wonderful to see you again James. Were looking forward to having you to dinner on Sunday." Mrs. Evans said as she shook his hand.

"So am I." He held the car door open for Petunia and smiled jovially at her. Lily knew he would never dare say a mean word to her; James just wasn't that kind of person. He was however, persistent, and she had a feeling that no matter how nasty Petunia was to James, he was always going to be nice to her, just to piss her off.

They watched as the taillights of the car disappeared into the London traffic and she could see James physically relax before her eyes and drape his arm over her shoulder.

She could feel the tension in her shoulders filtering away under the comfortable weight of his arm as they headed towards the nearest tube entrance.

"Well, that's wasn't so bad." She said hopefully, slipping her arm around his waist and let her thumb hook into his back pocket.

"Yeah, I don't know what you were so worried about. I told you they were going to love me." He said nonchalantly.

"Yes, you can be quite charming when you want to be."

"I'm always charming, I got you didn't I?"

"That was more me giving in out of sheer exhaustion."

"Ah well, beggars can't be choosers right?" He smiled down at her, knowing everything she was saying was complete bull.

She hated that he knew she couldn't live without him.

His ego didn't need any more stroking.

She gave in and just rested her head on his shoulder as they walked down the darkened street looking like two perfectly normal teenagers.

"My mum liked you; she thinks you're polite, which is a very big thing with her. And if my mum likes you, she will talk you up to my dad, because he's going to be the hard sell."

"You make it sound like your worried? I think even your sister was warming up to me there at the end, and Merlin she is an unpleasant person!"

"I told you. And don't worry, he will like you. My dads just very, protective of me. The first time I ever went on a muggle date, he asked the boy what his intentions for me were. So be ready for that one." She warned playfully.

"That's easy, I want to marry you, and spend the rest of my life shagging the lights out of that pretty little red head of yours…think he'll like that answer?"

"James!" She laughed loudly as she pushed him. "Don't be crude…but, I can't say I'm completely against either."

"Yeah?"

There was something about the tone of his voice that let her know neither of them was talking about the second part of his confession.

"Yeah." She said seriously as she met his hopeful hazel eyes. He smiled contently as they continued to walk, wrapped in each others arms.

James leaned down and kissed the top of her head softly before pulling her closer under his arm.

Meanwhile that year was looking long and longer in Lily's mind.

**

* * *

A.N:** Ok ok ok. I know it's taken me forever to update and I am sooo sorry. Finals and a bunch of other stuff kind of got in the way. The next chapter is the actual party. This one was supposed to be but I just sort of went off on a fluffy tangent, but it's important for later chapters. I should have an update by Friday or so. It definitely wont be as long in-between them now. Thanks for sticking with me!

If you go to my profile (just click on my name at the top of the page) there is a link to a picture of the dress. I thought it was funny, and as a redhead, I can tell you it's just a bad combination on us.) I think it helps to have something to really visualize, but that's just me. I love to know what you think, so let me know, thanks!


	10. The Dog's House

Summary: When a class assignment pairs two students who have never seen eye to eye together for two weeks during the summer, sparks are bound to fly, along with tempers, tears and clothing? JPLE. Rating will stay the same.

A.N.: J.K.Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Brothers, they all own Harry Potter. I own nothing. I can barely afford gas for my car let alone try to copyright a story for a fanfic site. And if you, Mrs. Rowling would just put out a new Harry Potter book each week we uber-fans wouldn't have to take matters into our own hands and hope to Merlin you don't sue us for plagiarism.

This isn't my first fic just the first one I've had the nerve to post, most of the time they are just a very weird catharsis. I appreciate your opinions so please review and tell me what you think! Will update often.

**Muggle It**

**The Dog's House**

"Prongsie!"

James and Lily had just walked into the dusty pub and were looking around when they heard the voice of one of James's beloved Marauders.

They both turned in the direction of the slightly slurred speech and saw the sandy haired Remus Lupin leaning against a brick wall.

"Moony, you've been drinking." James said with glee before turning to Lily. "Moony can't hold his firewhiskey, last time he and Sirius got up and started singing Queen."

Lily muffled a surprised laugh. She had spent the past two years doing Prefect duties with Remus, he had everyone at Hogwarts under the impression he was the sensible one of their little group.

"Oh shove it James, you were right up there with us doing an astounding impersonation of Freddie. He's got a lovely singing voice Lily, you would be quiet proud. Shall we be off?" He stumbled towards the back alley where the entrance to Diagone was located.

"Is he alright?" Lily asked, looking at Remus with concern.

"He doesn't drink a lot…the lycanthropy. Hey Moony, you alright mate?"

"Bloody brilliant Jamesy." Remus pulled out his wand and Lily eyed it warily to make sure it actually was pointed in the right direction. She couldn't help but notice that Remus wouldn't look her in the eye.

They entered Diagone Alley and could hear the echo of loud, obnoxious music echoing down the street, making James light up.

"So, how many complaints so far?" James asked.

"Enough to start the Howler Drinking Game."

"Wicked." He draped his arm back over her shoulder. "Lily, my darling, promise you'll still love me tomorrow, no matter what moronic things I will inevitably do tonight."

"I make no promises." She told him sweetly.

Lily paused and looked around the crowded flat. She didn't know what she had been expecting, and she knew she should have expected this, yet it still left her with a slightly…sleazy feeling.

A large mattress on the floor in the corner, two horrifically mismatched couches, and a card table covered in a slew of food were the only pieces of furniture furnishing the tiny flat. Posters of blonds in various states of dress covered the walls and the only glassware the place seemed to posses had Odgens printed on them.

It was so utterly Sirius, Lily could only laugh.

James ran his hand though his hair nervously, trying to gauge her reaction. "Sirius you know…you have to love him."

"Well, when you get your own place someday…you're not using the same decorator." She said in mock seriousness.

"Of course not, that's what I have you for." He grinned at her cheekily. She knew why he was suddenly so chipper, the entire room was now staring at the two of them, standing in the doorway in their obvious coupledom. "Well now, don't we know how to make an entrance?"

"They're all staring at us James."

"No, they're staring at me, they're gaping at you." He reassured her.

Before Lily could retort she felt an arm slip around her waist.

"Ahh, yes! The party can now start; Mr. and Mrs. Prongsie are now here." The infamous Mr. Black and tenant of the humble abode exclaimed to the other guests as he grinned at Lily under that flop of black hair. He was a good looking bloke, there was no denying that, but where James was arrogant, Sirius was down right cocky, and he as charming as Black could be, he tended to lack the sincerity James had.

That was reason enough for her to pluck his hand off her side and drop in gingerly to the side.

"Watch those hands, _Padfoot, _I'd hate for you to wake up in a vet's office tomorrow…sans…well, you catch my drift." She said as she smiled sweetly at him.

The look of shock on both he and James's face was enough to make her want to laugh out loud.

The two dark haired marauders turned and looked at each other before breaking into ear to ear grins and pulling her into a suffocating bear hug.

"Ack! Get off!" She pushed them off, laughing.

"I always knew I liked you Lily." Sirius said approvingly. "I give you both my blessing."

"Oh Padfoot, really?" James said in a high teary voice.

"My little boys all grown up!" Sirius said in a horribly dramatic voice. "Where has the time gone?"

Lily buried her head in her hand as they hugged and sniffed back fake tears. James pulled back, looking slightly disgruntle.

"What do you mean little? I'm a month older than you."

"Twenty six days." Sirius corrected.

"And five hours, forty two minutes and sixteen seconds." Remus drawled as he walked up holding an amber glass bottle. "We know."

Sirius just rolled his eyes ridiculously and stole the bottle out of his hand. "That's besides the point. I think this deserves a toast!"

Lily's eyes went wide and her face went red as Sirius began to gracefully crawl on top of the makeshift coffee table.

And by gracefully she meant that he stumbled so many times James and Remus had to hold him up to prevent him from falling straight off the other side.

"Thanks mates." He said as he tapped his glass. "Hey, everyone…shut it!"

Most of the people quieted up and looked over at him, something he obviously seemed to revel in, along with the cat calls and a number of sickles being waved in his direction.

"Not now ladies, but if you meet me in the back in about five minutes we'll see what we can arrange." He wagged his eyebrows at them before turning back to everyone else. "Now, as you know, you have all gathered here to celebrate Mr. Peter Pettigrew's coming of age party. However, since dear Peter had decided to start the party a little early…"

He spun and wobbled and raised his glass to the far corner, where Peter was passed out and made up like a one galleon Knockturn Alley whore. Sirius shook his head sadly. "Ahh, bless him…and that is a gorgeous shade of eyeshadow might I add, someone here does lovely work. But anyways, he seems to have celebrated his birth enough for the lot of us, so we need a new theme!"

There were a number of cheers as Lilys face and hair finally became the same color. It wasn't that she was ashamed to be here with James. It was, the opposite in fact, James was the best looking guy at the party. But if she knew Sirius, and as she had for six years she felt confident that she did; he was well on his way to making a crack about her falling on her head or reminding everyone that they had been locked away in a secluded muggle manor for the last week and a half.

Sirius spun back to them and lost his balance a bit and sloshed half his drink down the front of him. "Well bugger." He looked down at it and shrugged before holding up what was left of his drink. "So I would like to give a toast to my friend James. Who after _Years _of wooing the beautiful Miss Evans, has finally succeeded. So settle up your bets everyone! Remus, you owe me five galleons," He raised his glass to James. "I told him you'd eventually get that love potion right."

"Ha ha." James sneered at him a bit, but smiled in spite of himself. Lily on the other hand was looking around as people actually began to settle up bets, hearing one girl mutter that she was never going to forgive her for not holding out a few more months as she had put money on Christmas time.

"James!" She looked at him in shock. "They were actually betting on us getting together or not."

James just chuckled. "Well…there isn't much else to do at Hogwarts when Quidditch isn't in season."

"You think this is funny?"

"A little"

Lily let out an irritated huff, trying to look as though she found nothing about this funny…She was determined to look as though she found nothing about this funny.

"Come on Lily," He slipped his hands onto her waist and gave her a playful grin. "Sirius was rooting for us…as were, most of the people here."

"What else have people been betting on?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes playfully.

He hesitated a bit then just grinned at her, "I think this goes under the dumb stuff I do that I'm not supposed to tell you about."

"Is that so?"

"It's for the best." He just kept smiling at her, hoping she was going to start smiling back. "And…you know I would never let them do or say anything bad about you…so you don't have to worry…ok?"

Now Lily did smile as she resolved herself to letting him put his arm around her again. He had just suffered though dinner with her mother, the least she could do was let him do that.

Meanwhile she tried to convince herself that that was the mature, grown up reason for it, not that she wanted everyone to know she was with Gryffindors star Quidditch player.

Lily jumped a little as she heard a loud shriek. and looked over and a girl running over.

She hugged her friend happily as she engulfed her.

"Oh My God!" The blond exclaimed excitedly, "I walked in and about fell over when I saw you here with James 'I'd rather date the squid' Potter's arm around you!"

Lily blushed a little. "You knew I was coming with James Lavinia."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm any less shocked by it. You too look SO cute together!"

Lily looked up at James, who was smiling proudly. "We do, don't we? Where's Emmy?"

Lavinia hesitated, "Well…she may or may not have seen Sirius making out with some random Hufflepuff girl and may or may not have thrown an hysterical fit in the middle of Diagone Alley and therefore may or may not be dropping out of school to get out of ever having to face him again. I think she was just exaggerating on that one though…I think."

Lily looked over and glared at Sirius who was trying to slink out of the room as he saw the two girls talking. He gave James a pleading look for help but James was conveniently refusing to meet his eye.

"We weren't exclusive for Merlin's sake!" Sirius said defensively before ducking out the door, causing James to laugh.

"I'm really only their friend out of pity." He said unconvincingly.

"I'm sure."

"Well, James, I'm going to steal your girl for a bit and gossip about you in the bathroom." Lavinia said, smiling as she linked her arm with Lily's and pulled her off towards the bathroom. "Besides…I'm kind of afraid to go in there alone."

"So have you shagged him yet?" Lavinia asked hopefully.

"No!" Lily replied trying to look defensive.

"Ohh, you're totally thinking about it, aren't you?"

"No…well, eventually, yes but, we really haven't been together for very long and I think it would be smart to wait until we know each other better and have had more time to…Oh bugger, yes ok." She just grumbled with exasperation. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous he looks in the mornings? His hairs all messy and…He's so bloody charming."

Her friend was just grinning now. "Do it."

"Lavinia!"

"I'm serious…why not." Her friend said helpfully.

"Why not…we I can give you a million reasons!" Lily exclaimed.

"Then give me one."

"Well…I'm only seventeen."

"An adult by Wizarding standards."

"And were still in school."

"That's never stopped half the other students. Especially the Hufflepuff's and anyone names Sirius Black." Lavinia just looked at her, waiting to knock down every lame excuse she could come up with.

"We haven't been together very long." Lily said, losing all of her resolve.

"Yeah, and everyone who isn't blind, deaf, and mute at this party can see that you two are like…done. James Potter is off the market for good. Every girl should be so lucky to have someone to smile at them like that."

Now Lily was just smiling.

"I'm not saying do something you don't want to do but…you think to much Lily, you always have. You told me yourself if you had just listened to you heart you would have realized how you felt about him ages ago."

From someone who once slept in plastic wrap for a week to try and lose five pounds, Lavinia was proving herself to be rather wise tonight.

They looked over as someone pounded on the door.

"Hurry up in there!"

The two girls walked out just I time to see James, Sirius and Remus doing a shot.

Lily looked over at Lavinia. "Yes…how can I possibly contain myself around him?" She drawled to her friend.

* * *

Lily woke up in a much less pleasant way than she had the morning before: with a kink in her neck and the sound of her boyfriend getting sick.

She rubbed her eyes and looked up just in time to see James dragging himself out of the bathroom.

Sirius was sprawled out on his bed, Peter was still passed out in the corner, his face caked with makeup and a blue bra strapped around him, Remus was slumped over on the small couch, and she and James had been on the other. She wasn't quite sure how long they had stayed up. All she knew was that their drinking had gone on much longer after all the guests had stumbled out. She had chosen to stay sober which only made their antics 100 times more amusing.

There was no denying that those three were probably the funniest people she had ever met, so after they had had a few, or fifty, they were down right hilarious.

James collapsed over the arm of the couch and crawled over to her.

"Avada me."

"No, I'd miss you too much." She told him sweetly as he just groaned again. She let him lay his head in her lap and tried not to feel to sorry for him. This was his fault after all. However she could no more change the color of her eyes than stop herself from stroking his hair lovingly. She couldn't help it, she loved the idiot.

"Please Avada me?" He pleaded.

"Nope, and don't even joke about that, it's not funny." She tried to sound as stern as she could and failed miserably, especially as she started to hear the others groaning.

After debating with herself about whether making a hangover tonic constituted using magic and whether or not they even deserved one, she had broken down after she remember all of the nice things they had said about her the night before and made it for them…along with breakfast.

She had just been made their queen.

She sat at the card table wearing her makeshift crown and trying not to laugh as Peter sat in full drag eating eggs. The other three had managed to keep remarkably straight faces as they all chatted nonchalantly with him.

James just kept looking over at Lily and smiling as he held her hand under the table.

"We need to catch our train soon." She reminded him.

"That's right," James looked over at Peter, "Well…happy birthday mate, sorry you weren't conscious for most of it."

"Funny," Peter said, blushing. "I'm going to the loo, don't eat my toast."

He got up and walked to the bathroom as the table started to laugh and wait hopefully. James just looked over at Lily and grinned.

"PRATS!!!!!"

* * *

James was still chuckling as they found their seats on the train. This time he took the window so that Lily could lie against him comfortably.

"That was fun…I'm glad you came." He said sincerely.

"It was definitely an interesting experience."

"Good interesting or bad interesting?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Good interesting. I think its great how close the four of you are."

James smiled, "There my brothers. I'd trust all three of them with my life…and since you're in my life now, that says a lot."

She cuddled up under his arm contently as the train started to roll.

She couldn't see him but she had a feeling he was smiling as he rested his chin on the top of her head. She knew she had just passed the one major test; she had hung out with, and won over his friends. From there on out, everything would be a cake walk. She had gotten in good with the Marauders. Now came the parents though.

She felt his lips press against the top of her head softly and realized that that didn't really matter. She had James, they were happy and right now, everything was right in the world. They got to enjoy their last couple days of playing house.

James held her around the waist as he spun her around, making her shriek with laughter as they walked up to the house.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you." She told him as she looked him in the eyes.

"I love you too." He just stared back at her almost curiously.

"And I'm tired of rationalizing…I'm tired of over thinking."

He just looked at her, as if trying to read her eyes. "Ok." He said, still not quite sure where she was going with this.

"I want to be with you." Her eyes never left his as she said it.

James nearly startled in surprise. "You mean…"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You really want to…be with me?"

"Yes."

"Because if you did want to wait I would…"

"James, it doesn't matter what you say; the answer is still going to be yes." She just smiled at him now, but it was a very nervous smile. "Unless you don't want to that is."

"Are you kidding? Let's go!" He just laughed as he scooped her up into his arms and started carrying her to the house.

"James!" She grinned at him. "After sleeping on that couch all night, as much as I want you, I really want a shower more."

He just chuckled and set her down. "Well, I can't blame you for that...want some company?"

"No."

"If you change your mind…"

"No."

"It would be very innocent…"

"It doesn't matter what you say…this answer is going to be no."

"Alright," He slipped his arms around her waist and ran his fingers along her lower back. "Tonight…after dinner we could go for a walk or something. Then after Brinkley goes to bed we can just, see what happens."

"I like that plan." She said with a smile. "But until then, want to go down to the lake?"

"You in a bathing suit?" He grinned, "You don't even need to ask love."

He slipped his arm around her waist as he opened the front door for her. They walked in, laughing with each other until they saw Ms. Brinkley standing in the hall, obviously waiting for them.

"Mr. Potter, I need to speak with you, in private." She said solemnly.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Lily." James didn't let go of her hand as he stood his ground.

"We received a call early this morning," Lily could see the housekeeper in obvious distress, and could feel James's hand tightening around her own. "Your father was in an accident at work."

* * *

Hi! I know you all must hate me right now for taking so long to update and I am really So So So sorry! I'm in college and I work so sometimes leisure writing just doesn't take precedence. Yay for winter break! There are only a couple more chapters and I will try to have them all out by January or so. Now that I'm back writing this, I can't stop! Expect an update very soon. Thank you for sticking with me, you won't be disappointed. 


End file.
